


【路帕】27（完结）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 43,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 1.此篇又名《我绿我自己》。2.平行世界梗，两个路奇。3.为了好区分，穿越过来的路奇取名克里斯，名字来源于路奇这个角色的原型：音魔合唱团的主唱，克里斯•康内尔。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

一、

为什么这个相亲对象是罗布•路奇？  
不是个35岁的女巨人中将吗？  
帕里看了一眼那个紫色衣服的老人，又看了一眼冰山先生，就恨恨的盯了罗布•路奇一眼，转身跑了。冰山的动作不够帕里快，拉不住帕里。  
冰山先生在他脸色变白的时候就已经抚着他后背安慰他了，一直跟他说：“帕里，别激动，他不是罗布•路奇！”不断的小声跟他重复。  
可是帕里没听到，他无法听进去，他只想着奥菲利亚自溺的那幕，他终于有点感同身受，为什么女主要自杀了。

帕里慌慌张张的跑出去，但是他也不知道跑哪里，只能乱跑。  
天已经黑了下来，此刻正处于太阳拉着最后一丝丝光线沉入西边的时刻，他跑着跑着，发现自己来到了海边。到他在沙滩上站定的时候，太阳已经完全下山了。  
他站在海边，深呼吸着，海风带着海水的腥味灌进他的胸膛，撑得他恶心得想吐了。  
帕里在水都长大，理论上，他不会觉得海水腥味恶心的，但是今天不是理论上，是见到罗布•路奇再耍戏他，让他觉得这人真恶心。

“帕里！帕里！”冰山先生在帕里冲出去的时候，跟着起身追了两步，然后又跑了回来说：“失礼了，我先去找他。”  
那个相亲对象立刻跟着站起来，说：“我也去！”，看了一眼藤虎，藤虎点了点头。  
两人就立刻出去了。  
两人站在饭店楼下分别向两边望的时候，他问了冰山先生：“你没跟他说清楚吗？”  
“没有，我只是让他做好心理准备，没想到他反应那么大……”冰山先生摇了摇头，叹了一声，担忧的说：“我不知道他已经被折磨成这样……”

“我看到他了，他在沙滩那边，我过去找他。”男人止住了冰山的话。  
“对他好点。”冰山也不知道说什么好，说完这句之后就闭嘴，又叹了口气，再看的时候，这个男人已经跃上屋顶，向沙滩追去了。  
冰山转身又回到酒店顶层，他要细细问明白，这种诡异的事，到底是怎么回事。

帕里一脸迷茫的站在海边，因为已经到了晚上，沙滩这边没有了白天那么热闹，只有零零星星的来往船只航行经过的灯光，让他觉得这片海还是有生气的。  
“帕里！”那男人叫了他一声。  
帕里转过头来，眼睛红红的，有点恨意的盯着他，问他，“是不是觉得很好玩。”  
那男人摇了摇头，说：“自我介绍一下，我叫克里斯。”

“切。这次还取个假名，换个海军的身份？”帕里一脸嘲讽的看着他，眼里都是不屑。  
这一年帕里已经认命了，觉得罗布•路奇想怎样都好，只求他别把自己重要的人杀了就行，结果冰山先生跟他说可以介绍个实力很强的海军给他认识，让他以为有一点点挣脱的希望。  
结果这些还是他装的，罗布•路奇又在执行什么任务吗？

“或者说，我在以前的世界，我确实也叫罗布•路奇，但是在这里不是了。”对方还是摇了摇头，伸手拨了下被海风吹乱的头发，望着帕里说：“你愿意让我请你喝杯酒，我们换个地方慢慢说吗？”  
他看帕里在听到前面那句的时候脸上是出现了惊讶，可是听到后面那句的时候——  
“不愿意。”  
果然。

这个男人长得跟罗布•路奇一模一样，除了没留着胡须，帕里分不出两人有什么区别，而且他们带给自己的压力也是一样的。  
对方两手半张开，长风衣下摆被海风吹得飒飒翻滚，露出里面穿的深灰色细条纹西装，他问帕里：“你看看我们有什么不同？”  
帕里不想跟他扯，瞄了他一眼，很自觉地走过去紧紧抱着他的腰身，往他下巴亲了亲，有点委屈的说：“不要骗我了，我不知道你想玩什么，不要骗我了……”

这男人惊了，举着双手，想了想，放到帕里的肩膀上，抱着帕里反亲有点不好，可是让他推开，他也不舍得。  
其实就如他所说的，他确实是罗布•路奇。  
是第一世界的罗布•路奇。  
在这里——被他成为第二世界的地方——他改名为克里斯。  
身份也很简单，他作为穿越者，在第二世界里面为了好区分，他自取名克里斯，以参加世界ZF的征兵的身份加入海军，并当上了中将，可以说他目前透露出来的一点点信息里面，没有骗帕里的，只是没有说完整而已。

“帕里，帕里别这样，我没有骗你，你再这样下去，我会忍不住的……”第一世界的罗布•路奇——或者以后可以称他为克里斯了——皱着眉头一脸挣扎的把帕里推开，“我都会跟你说清楚的，不会骗你了。”  
克里斯看着帕里的眼睛红红，神态疲倦，他有点心痛，帕里应该如同七水之都的阳光一样，热情、灿烂、乐观的，一切积极向上的词，都能用在他的身上。  
可是现在怎么变成了这样。

“你想去哪里，你找个地方，我跟你说清楚。”好像怕帕里听不进去一样，克里斯低头，看着他的眼睛，一字一字地、语速缓慢地跟他说，真诚地说：“我会把一切都告诉你的。”  
像是厌倦了罗布•路奇所做的一切，帕里松开抱着他腰身的双手，冷静下来跟他说：“好！”你这么爱演戏，我就陪你演。

二、那个叫克里斯的男人

在路上，克里斯已经简单的跟他说了下他怎么来到这个世界的。但帕里还是不信。  
不过他顺着这个罗布•路奇的意思，把他带到了卡雷拉副社长办公室，他双手抱胸坐在沙发上，一脸防备，而且眼神并不放在侧方的男人身上。  
办公室内灯光在头顶照下来，几盏灯光照着，男人脸上的表情看得一清二楚，没有阴影给他隐藏心思和表情。  
对帕里来说，表情总是很难隐藏以及猜测的，他猜不出对方的打算，也掩盖不了自己对这个罗布•路奇耍花招的憎恶。

克里斯细细的观察了一番帕里的表情，对方不屑兼轻蔑的样子在第一世界里，他基本没见过，他仔细想了想，要把基本去掉，他没见过。  
“帕里，你再仔细看看我……”克里斯身体前倾，双手撑在膝盖上，望着帕里，向他眨了下眼。  
“你把胡子剃了。”帕里眼神一直盯着茶几上插着的雏菊说。

“你很久，没正面看过罗布•路奇了吧？”克里斯直指问题所在。  
帕里像为了证明自己一样，眼神直视过去，盯着他说：“你到底想说什么，我没空跟你耍这些，你送了我一年的雏菊，想必对我的天真很得意吧。”  
帕里这次冷静下来，仔细看了下，这个男人真的比一个星期之前见到的罗布•路奇，显得更成熟一点，穿衣打扮也换了一番。  
一个星期前，路奇还一身白西装，穿衣不打领带，显得张狂。  
这个规规矩矩的打了领带，一身深灰色细条纹西装，显得沉稳内敛。  
不过鉴于对方善于伪装，这也证明不了什么。

“你说你是从第一世界穿越到第二世界，你有什么证据吗？”帕里问他。  
克里斯摇了摇头，说：“现在唯一能证明的，只有我们两个同时出现在你面前了吧！”  
帕里也摇了要头，说：“出现了也没用，我知道有很多恶魔果实的能力，或者ZF里面有各种技术，能做出两个完全一样的人来的。”  
“我只能慢慢证明给你看了。”克里斯有点不知道怎么说下去，他离开他那个世界的帕里太久了，面对这位，显得有点无措的样子。

“我不用你证明。”帕里把脑袋转到另一边，对方完全看不到他的样子，他好像在隐忍着什么，有点哽咽的声音传来：“我只想问你到底想干什么？你是觉得很好玩吗？你玩了那么久你都不腻吗？”  
“帕里我不是……”克里斯有点着急了，他站起来站在帕里身边，伸手拍了拍帕里的肩膀，想把他身子转过来。  
帕里想把他放在肩膀上的手挣脱，动了下，甩不开那只手，只能把头低了下去。  
克里斯看到有水滴滴在皮沙发上。

今晚绝对是一次糟糕的会面。  
“我先送你回去吧，我明天再继续跟你说。”克里斯送开了那只手，蹲了下来，在帕里身后跟他齐高，探头从下往上看向他，“这次我请了七天的假，我可以慢慢跟你说。”  
帕里摇了摇头拒绝：“你回去吧，我今晚睡办公室。”  
克里斯看着他筋疲力尽的样子，张了张嘴，没说什么，拍拍他肩膀让他好好睡一觉，就离开了。

帕里觉得很乱也很烦，他好不容易下定决心接受相亲，却变成了这样，觉得他平时玩得最好的绳子，此刻都被罗布•路奇拎在手里，编织成一张巨网，困住他，并越缩越小，挣脱不开。

第二天早上，他一大早就起来，在办公室洗了一把脸，清醒清醒。  
昨晚他没睡好，算是熬了一整夜，此刻眼睛有点红，看着镜子里的自己，昨晚那个男人问他的一句“你很久，没正面看过罗布•路奇了吧？”，他不止很久没正面看到路奇，他也很久没正面看过自己。  
面对路奇，他觉得很疲惫，他过来水都找帕里的时候，帕里偶尔会有点指枪留下的伤痕发痛的感觉，他知道这是错觉，他不断暗示自己，想让自己熬过去。  
面对这样的自己，他觉得心虚，以前的自己很勇敢的，面对海贼，更重的伤他也不是没受过，怎么那些伤口好了之后，他完全感觉不到痛呢？

从路奇回来水都找他的时候开始，帕里过了一年这样的日子。

早上上班的时候，冰山先生过来找他，坐在他办公桌前看着帕里明显一晚没睡的样子，开口说：“要不你今天休息一天吧。”  
帕里摇了摇头，在细细看着文件，斟酌着是否需要修改，确定不用修改之后，签下自己的名字。  
“冰山先生，你之前，知道是他吗？”帕里放好文件之后，犹豫着问他。  
“帕里，我知道，虽然我也觉得很诡异……”  
“你就信他说的？这么无稽的事……”帕里急速的打断了冰山的话，抬起双眼看着这个他最尊敬的男人，委屈涌了上来，他又要哭了。  
“我信！”冰山郑重的点了点头，“不过我不是信他，我是信藤虎。这事是藤虎跟我说的，并做了保证，穿越一事是真的，至于路奇，不对，他现在叫克里斯了，也是他请求藤虎带他来看你的……”  
帕里的眼里再也撑不住了，顺着脸颊滑落了下来。

“为什么他还不肯放过我？”帕里觉得这样的自己很失礼，又低下了头，眼泪全落在文件上，他很懊恼，又有点神经质的想全部擦干。  
“帕里！帕里！”冰山也着急了，他立刻站起身走到办公桌另一边，抓着他的手腕，他看起来精神很不好。  
“冰山先生！”帕里转了过来，抱着他的腰身，直接哭了。  
冰山这个时候，也只能轻轻拍着他的肩膀，给他一点安慰了。

帕里大概哭了五分钟，觉得自己好了很多。虽然以前经常在冰山先生面前哭鼻子，但是成年之后，还真的没哭过几次了，这次也是一下子接受不了，加上前段时间睡不好，精神状态有点差，才显得有点……脆弱？。  
他慢慢的放开冰山，有点抱歉的看着他。  
冰山摸了摸他的脑袋：“你今天还是休息一天吧。”  
这次帕里很听话的点了点头，他也不用收拾什么，就拿着钥匙，准备回去了。

在他走到门口，快开门出去的时候。冰山的话从身后传过来：  
“这个罗布•路奇，他说是为了你穿越一个世界的，你有空还是听下他到底想说什么吧。”  
帕里拉着门把手顿了顿，点了点头并说：“我会再见他一面的。”

三、

帕里回到家的时候，有些经常迟到的人，才刚刚从家里冲出去上班。  
帕里看着身边冲过的人，觉得对方能睡到上班迟到，也是个无忧无虑的人，这样真好，他还挺羡慕的。  
帕里换了套轻便的睡衣，躺在床上，床上全是路奇的气息，他觉得很是烦躁，怎么都睡不着，躺了半个小时，他换了身新睡衣，躺到了客房的床上，不知道是心理暗示还是怎样，这次，他终于睡着了。

虽然睡着了，但是质量不是很好，他又做梦了，还是那张大网，困住他，他挣脱不开。  
他一挣扎就醒了过来，罗布•路奇在抱着他。  
“做恶梦了吗？”路奇伸手给他擦了下额头上的汗，问他：“怎么到客房来睡了，我不在你身边睡不着吗？”  
帕里脸上的血色一下子褪光，惨白惨白的望着路奇，还有点发抖。  
“恶梦有那么可怕吗？”路奇把他扶着坐在床上，一手圈着他肩膀，一手伸到膝盖弯里，把帕里抱了起来，往两人的房间走去。

路奇把他放在他们两人的床上帮他盖好被子，帕里才恢复了点血色，但是还是有点颤抖的问他：“你这次怎么那么快就回来了。”  
“我想你了啊。”路奇摸了摸帕里的脑袋，“你看到我不高兴吗？”  
然后他也开始换衣服，并躺在了帕里身边，一手搭在帕里腰上，慢悠悠的说：“你见到另一个我了吧？”  
帕里整个人激动得都要坐起来，他根本不想呆在这里了。  
可是路奇压着他，他动不了。  
“你听到他说为了你穿越而来，很感动吧，帕里！”路奇侧过身子对着他，单手支撑起自己的脑袋，俯视着帕里的表情，看着他脸上的血色又褪光，全身抖得厉害，并且连嘴唇都开始颤抖了。

“我没有，他没跟我说过，我不信他……”帕里的声音比蚊子大不了多少。  
不过路奇听到了，并且表示很满意，奖励一样亲了下他的额头，跟他说：“我知道，睡吧。”搭在帕里身上的手往上移，摸着帕里脖子，把他捏晕睡过去了。  
路奇继续侧躺着看了五分钟帕里的睡颜，就起身出去。

路奇开门走到院子外，克里斯还是穿着那身风衣，背靠在院子外的墙上，手里夹着一根香烟，安静的等着。  
克里斯看到穿着一身睡衣的路奇嚣张的出现在他面前，咧开嘴笑了一下：“你好，第二世界的我，罗布•路奇！”  
路奇阴沉着脸看着这个跟自己一模一样的男人，“你还是过来找他了。”  
“我自第一世界穿越而来，本来就是为了帕里。”克里斯吸了一口烟，靠近路奇，并吐他身上，“我怎么可能不来找他。”  
路奇感觉受到了嘲弄，瞬间爆发，岚脚踢了过去。  
克里斯挡了下来，可是招式的余波波及了帕里院子的围墙，围墙裂开了一条巨大的缝隙。

两人愣了一下，因为这巨大的声响不止吸引了旁边一些路人，还把帕里吵醒了。  
他也像是被击中一样，在睡梦中跳醒，挣扎着坐起来，大口的喘着气。  
路奇听到帕里的喘气声，暂时放过另一个世界的罗布•路奇，转身进屋子快步走回去。  
克里斯想了想，把烟也掐灭了，跟着走了进去。  
帕里的房子，他很久很久没进去过了。

“帕里！”路奇一下子推开门进来，并坐到床上仔细观察帕里的表情，看到对方汗涔涔的样子，还拿了条毛巾给他擦汗。  
“我好像听到了什么爆炸声……”帕里一边擦汗一边对着路奇说。

克里斯站在房间之外，听着他们两个说话，想了想，伸手敲了敲没关上的房门，并探身进来。  
“HI，我们又见面了！”克里斯笑着出现。  
帕里一脸惊恐的看着此刻正站在门口的克里斯这张脸，又看向坐在床边沿上的路奇，他现在正面无表情的瞪向另一个世界的自己。  
“这下你相信我们是两个人了吧。”克里斯站在门口摊开双手笑着说，“我都说了，我没骗你。”

帕里想强迫自己冷静下来，但是不行，他思维跳跃很快，胡思乱想出一堆他无法承受的结果，每一样都能把他最重要最珍视的东西都毁掉。  
居然真的是两个罗布•路奇。  
为什么会这样。

随着路奇的一句“滚出去”克里斯长腿迈进了房间，并且随手拉了一张椅子放在了床边，坐了上去。  
他深深的看了帕里两眼，然后转头直视路奇，说：“帕里现在精神很不好，我认为要出去的是你才对。”

帕里把毛巾抓得死紧，看着克里斯施施然的进来，然后路奇对另外一个自己明显很反感的样子，两人之间剑拔弩张的对峙着。  
两人之间互相瞪了一会儿，克里斯余光看着帕里的毛巾都快被他扯烂了，于是转头看向帕里，说：“你好好睡一觉吧，别想太多，等你好一点之后，我再过来找你。”  
然后起身离开，离开之前还细心的把椅子放回原位，并给他们关上了门。

帕里的目光随着克里斯走出去，又转回看向路奇。  
路奇也看向帕里，克里斯有一句话没说错，帕里精神确实不大好。  
路奇叹了口气，伸手把帕里手上的毛巾拿下来，又把帕里扶着躺下，给他盖好被子，说：“你好好睡下吧。”  
帕里一把抓住路奇给他盖被子的手：“你要去哪里？”  
“刚刚你院子的墙裂开了，我去帮你修好。”路奇用一只手把帕里抓住自己的手拿下来，放在被子里面盖好。  
“别害怕，帕里。”路奇望着帕里的眼睛，轻柔地对他说。

四、

帕里一直睁着眼睛睡不着，就算全部的窗帘都拉了起来，把光都挡在房间外面，他心里还是知道现在是白天，即便现在他觉得很困但也毫无睡意，在黑暗中睁着眼睛，听着路奇在外面砌墙的声音。

路奇随便把几个砖叠好，在院子里找到趁手的工具自己弄了起来。  
他知道帕里没睡着，甚至帕里现在翻滚了多少次，他都能听得到。  
帕里在害怕他，特别是现在又出现了一个自己，帕里的害怕程度不是相加，而是自乘。帕里就算要害怕，那也只能害怕自己，除他之外的人，帕里是没必要害怕的。  
路奇觉得有点烦躁，多了一个自己，跟自己完全一模一样，还年长自己四岁。

在第一世界的罗布•路奇刚穿过时空中肉眼看不到的缝隙而来到这个被他称为第二世界的地方的时候，第一个感受到的人，就是路奇本人。  
当时路奇在外执行任务，就有一种预感，或者不能说是预感了，就一种感觉，一个他不喜欢，会排斥，会厌恶的东西出现了。  
后来ZF把他召了回来，他才看到了这个他厌恶的人。原来就是另一个世界的自己，路奇当时一赶到的时候，对方就对着世界ZF的人说：“我是过来找七水之都的帕里的。”  
这人果然讨人厌。

他还记得因为要对穿越者做各种试验和测试，他算是作为当事人，也一直参与跟随，那次他离开了帕里三个月之久，后来还休了一个十三天的假期，在水都陪着帕里。  
穿越的罗布•路奇当时是出现在ZF开辟来做秘密实验岛屿的外围，他说出现在岛外是因为空间坐标不稳，他有点移动了，其实这点还算好了，他没被撕碎在时空缝隙里面。  
岛上的科学家们一直很兴奋，不断的询问他对时空穿越相关理论，也不断在他身上做测试，想知道是怎么的身体才能承受得了时空穿越的引力。

穿越者说他来的时候带着一个时空指针，里面配有能保护好他身体的装置的，还存有一次够他回去的能量的，不过因为空间不稳定，他被缝隙里面的时空乱流纠缠住，为了脱身，把能量用了，并且时空指针也在他逃离过程中，被乱流所毁。  
他现在回不去了。

等穿越者配合好世界ZF的科学家们做了第一阶段的测试之后，他提了自己的要求，给他安排个身份，他要去七水之都找帕里。  
当时的路奇直接嗤笑出声，直接表示拒绝，并对他说：“你以为你是谁？”  
但是找人这事ZF不可能拒绝，这对ZF来说不是什么大事，只是让他对穿越的事情保密，穿越者说最多相关人员知道，他也没兴趣跟无关的人说这些。  
对ZF来说，穿越者的到来，也意味着双倍的战斗力，一开始ZF还想让他加入CP0的，因为他熟悉CP0的工作，不过路奇表示拒绝，没想到穿越者也拒绝了，他建议用路奇哥哥的身份，选择以世界ZF征兵的方式加入海军，并申请驻扎在司法岛，因为那里离七水之都很近。  
ZF同意了。  
路奇摔门而出。  
上面给的理由是：这要求很合理，而且这是你们的私事，自己处理好。

院子的围墙路奇很快就砌好了，不过出了一身汗，他洗完澡之后再过去找帕里。  
他带着一身水汽上床的时候，帕里正在装睡。  
路奇没管帕里装睡的事，直接脱了帕里的衣服，要了帕里。  
这下帕里也装不下去了，只能在他进入的时候说：路奇，轻点。

帕里最近精神不太好，好不容易才睡着，所以路奇一直没叫他，让他一直睡。  
直到第二天早晨才醒，他醒来的时候，路奇已经做好了早餐在等他。  
帕里洗漱完之后两人一起吃早餐，路奇没怎么吃，他一直在看着帕里，帕里被他看着心里发毛。

路奇看着帕里，却还在想穿越者的事。  
穿越者说：我的帕里，在24岁的时候死了。  
他死在了司法岛上。

当时路奇面无表情，但是心里已经知道是怎么一回事了。  
两年前，水之诸神来的那晚，自己用指枪伤了帕里，他带着一身伤跟着草帽团追到了司法岛，留下一句解雇自己的话。  
两个世界就在这里出现分岔，这里的帕里还能回去水都，而另外一个世界的帕里，战死在司法岛。

克里斯给路奇描述的时候，他说得很有感情，绝对没有路奇现在的回忆里那么干巴巴。  
不过路奇总觉得穿越者对着他描述的帕里，不是那个24岁死在司法岛上的帕里，而是这个，现在这个世界，活的好好的，刚过26岁生日没多久的帕里。  
于是路奇问他：“你说你爱他？”路奇满脸的不置信，“你也只不过认识他五年，还是带着任务过来欺骗他的五年，你能有多爱他？”  
“你今年三十吧，五年也是你人生中的六分之一了。”穿越者屹立在沙滩上，看着一望无际的大海说。

“我收到帕里死讯的时候，是司法岛事件一年之后，我爬上CP0总监的位置，就回去找他了。”穿越者踢了下脚下的沙子，“结果他都不在了，等着我的只有他的墓碑。还有冰山给他刻的墓志铭——美好往昔终将逝去，恰似流水一个模样。”  
“呵呵，当时我真想把他的墓给挖起来，看看冰山是不是在骗我的。”  
“三年之后，ZF主导的时空实验招志愿者，我就参加了，我想知道是不是真有另外一个世界，想看看在别的世界里帕里老去的样子。”  
“这么多志愿者中，科学家们对我期望是最高的。”  
“果然，幸运女神还是眷顾我，我这不就成功了！”

路奇听到他这些话，整个人都绷紧了，这人果然讨厌。如果自己不是兼着负责监视他的任务，现在自己就想杀了他，趁他刚刚过来虚弱的这段时间。  
“你不用紧张！”穿越者看着路奇，咧嘴嗤笑道：“我知道你在负责监视我，能说的能做的我都会配合，毕竟我也是ZF的人，我只不过是过来找帕里而已。”  
“你就确定帕里能接受你？”路奇倒是很好奇他哪来的自信。  
“因为我爱他，我比你爱他，所以我更懂他。”穿越者一幅怜悯的样子看着路奇，轻柔的开口：“这是命运，他从18岁开始，就注定是我的了。”

当有一天有一个跟你一模一样的人出现在你面前，想要夺走你的东西，取代你的位置——即便那些东西你平时并不重视——你也会感到愤怒，并且会选择在那人出现一点点这个念头之前，杀死他。  
克里斯成功的激怒了路奇，路奇的血液在血管里沸腾，叫嚣着要把穿越者杀了。  
路奇一个岚脚踢过去，克里斯闪开，扬起的沙粒铺天盖地的，又被海风吹得纷纷而落。  
两人不知道打了多久，最后以克里斯一膝盖压在路奇胸膛上，指枪抵住他的喉咙结束。  
“四年的差距，你打不过我的，弟弟。”克里斯居高临下的看着路奇，看着对方愤怒而无力的样子觉得这是他穿越整个世界而来第二高兴的时刻了，至于第一高兴时刻，当然是他去见帕里的时刻了。

克里斯站起身子，转身走回实验室。  
“承担这一使命的信使翻越山脉，迷失于无边的沼泽，蹚过湍急的河水，遭受猛兽的袭击、绝望情绪和瘟疫的打击险些丧命，最后终于找到了邮政骡队途经的驿道。”  
克里斯只留了这么一句话给他。

五、

路奇一直静静坐着，帕里吃完之后就收拾了自己那份，并把餐具收拾拿去厨房。然后回房间换好衣服，准备上班。  
帕里走到门口拿过钥匙的时候，路奇的眼神终于转到他身上了。  
真是太巧了，帕里今天穿的居然也是那套灰色葛伦格纹山羊绒材质的西装，原来那套被路奇亲手撕碎了，后来又照着订做的一套。  
帕里之前也穿过几次，但今天就显得很特别。  
路奇走到门前，把帕里想打开门的手压着，拉着他的手腕，放到唇边，露出两颗尖尖的牙齿，对着脉搏的部位，咬下去。  
帕里皱了下眉，手腕出现两滴血珠，路奇又伸出舌头，帮他舔干净。  
帕里被他的行为弄糊涂了。

路奇顺势拉着帕里，把他推靠在门上，亲了上去，带着炙热的呼吸。路奇直接把西装外套两颗扣子解开，把帕里的衬衫下摆拉出来，从衣服底顺着摸上了胸膛。  
路奇吻得够了，低头抵着帕里的额头，专心致志的解帕里衬衫的扣子。  
帕里喘着气说：“我还要上班，你别闹。”他双手拉住路奇的手腕，想把那双手拉下来。  
可是路奇不知道在哪里摸出来绳子，把他双手捆在前面，举高，在路奇头上落下，变成了帕里把路奇圈在怀里的姿势了。  
路奇倒是就着这个别扭的姿势，把两人衣服都脱光，哦，帕里的衬衫脱不下来，因为手被捆住了。

路奇抱着帕里双膝，分开直接进去，因为帕里没有落脚之处，是直接整个人被按在门上的，加上没有润滑，痛得眼泪都掉了。他咬牙承受着路奇的冲撞，路奇撞得很用力，门一直在晃动。  
“帕里，叫出来啊……”路奇嘴唇贴着帕里的耳边，一边喘气一边说。  
帕里是个很容易害羞的人，在床上规规矩矩，呻吟很少很少，都是咬着嘴唇承受的多，有时候被折腾得狠了，快感堆积如满溢的湖水，才泄露出一丝丝的声音，或者路奇在他还没准备好，强势而又急性的进入，痛得他受不住了的时候，也会闷哼出声。  
看着帕里仰头承受而露出的脖子，下身在甬道里撞击碾磨，路奇恨不得一口咬下去，这是他的猎物，怎么可能会跟别人分享。  
因为完全腾空的姿势帕里很不习惯，没有一个很好的受力点，加上水都最近的天气，都是早晨闷热，路奇压着他亲过来的时候，两人就出了一身滑腻腻的汗。  
帕里双手现在又被捆住，他抱不紧路奇，一开始的注意力完全放在了姿势上，以至于被折腾了好一会儿，才有点声音泄露出来。

这时候有一只手在门外，敲了两下。

帕里整个人都绷紧了，刚刚泄露出来的声音全被他咬在嘴唇里面，他惊恐地看向路奇，让他快停下。  
路奇正在兴上，看着帕里眼睫毛上还挂着泪珠，睁大眼睛看向自己，勾得自己的欲望更加强烈，想要宣泄的快感在脑子里面炸开，抱着帕里顶得愈加用力。  
“怕什么，让外面的人也一起听听……”路奇用气声在帕里耳朵旁边说着，帕里却一直咬着牙，摇头表示拒绝。  
而且像害怕外面的人感受到门口的晃动一样，他整个人恨不得都贴到路奇身上去，路奇对他的主动感到很高兴，顺着他的主动压得更紧了。

门外的人只敲了两下就停止了。  
不过看着门在他敲了两下之后，晃动得更厉害的样子，也能猜出里面的人正在做什么。  
对方在炫耀。  
克里斯想了一下，他开口喊了一句：“帕里！”

帕里因为这声叫唤，更加紧贴着路奇，因为紧张而收紧的甬道像是邀请路奇更加用力一样，路奇被这下邀请刺激得，抱着帕里双膝分得更开，调整好姿势，如同挣脱桎梏的野兽，要把眼前的猎物撕碎。  
“你是我的，帕里。”  
羞耻心使此刻的帕里根本听不到对方在说什么，他咬紧牙，不肯泄露出一点声音，承受对方给予的一切，直至满溢的快感将他覆灭。

门最剧烈的晃了几下之后就静了下来，克里斯听到屋内传来帕里一点点细微的哭泣声。  
他不知道在想什么，静静的看着门一会儿，转身离开。

路奇听到脚步声走远之后，一直抱着帕里在哄的他，终于酣足的笑了。  
天还没亮的时候，克里斯就来到院子外等着帕里，路奇一直都知道他在外面。  
路奇抱着帕里去浴室洗干净，又把他抱回床上，反正今天早上，帕里是上不成班了。

帕里在路奇离开房间之后，抓紧被子，咬紧下唇，无声的流泪。  
他恨这样的自己，无力又懦弱。  
每次都是这样，自己明明不想要的，偏偏总是拒绝不了。这一年来，因为路奇的入住，自己整个家逐渐的按照路奇的喜好改变，然后就是自己，路奇就像玩养成游戏一样，慢慢的塑造出一个他满意的帕里。  
他恨这样的自己，也恨这样的路奇。

帕里在房间里面躲了一天，一天都不肯出来，路奇只能端着午餐和晚餐进房间里面找他。路奇一进来，他就闭着眼睛装睡。  
这次是他做得过分了点，所以路奇对帕里装睡不理自己，也没说什么，只是在饭菜凉了之后拿去倒掉。  
一直在晚上，路奇上床抱着帕里，帕里面向墙壁，留个后脑勺给路奇，路奇在身后抱着他问：“你一天没吃东西，就没觉得饿吗？”  
不饿，帕里觉得自己，很久没感觉到饿了。

路奇在七水之都呆了四天，他在第四天下午就离开了，这次他是因为收到克里斯来找帕里的消息，利用了任务中间的时间差，匆匆赶回来。  
路奇就像只炫耀领地的豹子一样，把自己的所有物都蹭上了自己的味道，帕里在这四天里都没出过门。  
帕里出现在冰山先生面前的时候，已经是第五天下午了。  
他面露疲倦，看起来精神很不好，黑眼圈有点重，且眼里还带着红血丝，眼皮浮肿，像哭过很多次的样子。

当时看到他这幅样子的，不止冰山先生，克里斯也在，倒是帕里敲开冰山先生办公室的门之后，看到这个男人也在这里，僵硬了一下，缓缓的吐出一口气之后，再僵硬的走进来。  
冰山先生看着帕里，叹了一口气，说：“帕里，要不你再休息几天，你精神很不好的样子。”  
帕里点了点头，说：“我本来也是过来请假的。”  
“你这傻孩子，你打电话过来不就行了吗？”冰山很不满意他这处理，皱着眉头一直叹气。  
“几天没出现，我是先过来看看社里有什么要处理的，打算明后两天我再请两天假。”帕里说完后，看着冰山先生点头答应。  
冰山先生还说：“别管社里有什么要处理了，现在就回去休息吧。”说完的冰山先生还站起来，要送帕里回去。  
帕里连忙说不用了，并制止了冰山先生，说自己回去就可以了，然后也对着克里斯点头示意一下，就离开了。

克里斯一直看着帕里的背影，直到办公室的门被他顺手关上。他又看回冰山先生，冰山先生示意他：追啊。  
“那我送他回去。”克里斯想了想，起身说，“他的状态真的很不好。”

今天下午七水之都的阳光还是那么热烈，帕里穿着一身黑西装，规规矩矩的打好领带，出了一头的汗，却没把领带拉开，他缓缓的走回去。  
阳光晒得他眼睛都半睁半闭，海风夹杂着热浪扑面而来，今天的水都一如往日那般的热闹，在水巷中穿梭的布鲁搭载着人和货物游得飞快，遇到他的人都热情的跟他打招呼，他也一一点头回应。  
一切一切都如同以前一样，他却觉得有点发冷，这个水都是他所珍视的水都，这里有着他重视的人和事物，他不想这些被一些无故、可笑的理由而毁掉。

帕里也觉得很疲倦，从身体到心灵，这四天路奇就像发情的豹子一样，每天压着帕里来几次，帕里被折腾得受不了，他还兴奋得变身跟帕里做，这事帕里在伦理上完全无法接受，当他被压着后入，撑在他身边的手变成了豹爪，他只能惊恐且恶心地哭着往前爬离，却被抓回来压着继续。

帕里眼前一阵一阵的发黑，强撑着走回到院子门口，推开院子门的时候还跄了一下，走到屋子前面，掏出钥匙打开门，眼前一黑，终于晕过去了。

六、

克里斯在后面远远的跟着帕里，看到他进个院子都踉踉跄跄的，就快步走上去，刚好看到帕里摇摇晃晃正晕倒在地，他冲过去接住了，隔着衣服都能感受到的高温，帕里发烧了。  
帕里睁开眼的时候，刚好是傍晚时分，家家户户逐渐亮起点点灯火，刚好下班回家的人往回赶，小孩子在父母的呼唤声中，尖叫着跑回家吃饭。  
他在床上坐起来，想了想，打算下床看看。  
克里斯刚好拿着一杯水进来。  
看着这张脸，帕里有点恍惚，他不是才刚走吗，怎么又回来了。

“我在门口看到你发烧晕过去了，就把你抱回来的，喂你吃了药……”克里斯伸手摸了下他的额头，“现在退了点了。”  
帕里好像才刚刚反应过来一样，说：“原来是你啊。”他还有点不好意思，“麻烦你了。”  
伸手接过克里斯递过来的水，他喝了两口，就放在床头柜上。

克里斯看着帕里低垂的眼睛，跟他记忆中的不同，他记忆中的帕里朝气蓬勃，敢爱敢恨，这个帕里，温顺克制，礼貌优雅。是这个世界的路奇，把他改变成这样的吗？  
他想了想，又拉了一张椅子过来，坐在了床边。  
帕里被他这动作吓了一跳，抓着被子想掀开逃跑，却又不敢。

“你不要紧张，我就是想跟你说下我的事。”克里斯双手压了压，示意他放松一点，并把身体靠在椅子背上，显得有点懒懒的，这个动作也不自觉的带动了帕里，帕里也渐渐的跟着放松下来。  
“这几天因为他都在这里，我也没方便过来。”  
“就从我为什么会选择从平行世界穿越过来开始吧。”  
……

帕里听完了完整的一个故事，震惊得他一下子不知道说什么好，他还没法现在就消化完，他沉默了足足有十分钟，克里斯也盯着他，看了十分钟。  
等他回过神来，也只能挑着重点来问。  
“你说，我死了？”这是最让他震惊的一个消息。他完全不知道怎么安慰对方，对方跟他描述的帕里，他猜对方一定很爱他的帕里了，如果不是很爱他，是不会描述到这种程度的，忽然间，他有点羡慕那个帕里了。  
“呵，不是你，是帕里，我原来的世界里的帕里。”克里斯笑容有点苦涩，目光灼灼的看着这张脸，他应该是在回忆对方，在他的世界里，殁年24的帕里。

“我参加实验的时候，也问过科学家们，能不能穿越时间，回到过去，不过他们回答说过去是无法改变的，但是每个决定，都会衍生出不同结局的世界，总会存在一个你想要的结局的世界。”克里斯的声音孤独而寂寥，他凝视着帕里，缓缓地说：“这就是我参加实验的原因，我想看到一个因为岁月过渡而老去的帕里，而不是在生命最美好的时候，就湮然逝去的帕里。”

“很抱歉……”帕里喃喃的说，并低下头，他无法承受克里斯的这样深情的目光。  
“没事，偶尔我也会怀念他的，他在我脑海里走过无数次了。”克里斯释然一样，笑着看着帕里。在帕里死了之后，他总会不知不觉的想起那五年的点点滴滴，对有着强大记忆力的他来说，这种孤寂如同一条无穷无尽的丝线一样慢慢缠满他全身，无法挣脱。

“对了，之前冰山先生跟我介绍你的时候，说过你是35岁的，怎么你比我大8岁了？”帕里看着对方眼角的笑纹，这是时光留下的细微痕迹，想起刚刚见面的时候，对方一直在强调让自己看清他的样子，帕里忽然很好奇，他这是化妆了吗？  
“我过来之前，科学家们说过，穿越过去的世界，时间线不一定重合，会有波动。”克里斯伸出右手，比划了一个波浪线，继续给帕里解释：“有波峰波谷，中间相差20年。”  
“啊？20年？”  
“对，以我的时间为参照，我过来的时候是34岁，大概一年前，这个世界的时间会跟我的岁数有前后十年差别，我来这里，可能会遇到一个44岁的我，或者一个24岁的我。”  
克里斯说着，左手还在波峰波谷那里上下比划给帕里看。  
“那你现在来的，是下部分，靠近波谷那部分了。”帕里看得恍然大悟，也学着克里斯在比划波浪线。  
“对。没想到看到年轻的你。”克里斯很高兴帕里对他感到好奇，一直细心的给他解答疑惑。

帕里沉默了一下，看着克里斯的眼睛，问出了之前他忽略的一个很重要的问题：“那么，你怎么确定，这个世界的我，一定会存在？”  
“事实上，我不确定。”克里斯摇了摇头，他回忆着实验开始前一刻，科学家们还给他强调了这次实验的不确定性，他记得他也是一样的摇了摇头，然后义无反顾地踏入空间装置里面。  
克里斯盯着帕里的眼睛，确定地说：“应该说，没人能确定，包括送我过来的科学家们，我们只是抱着一试的概率而已。”

帕里又给震住了，他很佩服对方的勇气，“你就没想过，实验……”帕里实在不知道怎么问下去。  
“实验失败会怎样是吗？”克里斯笑着说，“那又怎样。”  
“我这不是成功了吗。其实我来的时候是带了个小型化的时空指针的，并存有一次够我回去的能量，不过在空间乱流中，被毁掉了。”克里斯看着他的眼神，从怀念变成了执拗。  
这是一条踏上之后99%无法生还的不归路，0.9%穿越成功了回不来，0.1%穿越成功了能回去。  
他在用1%的生还机会，赌一条平行世界中帕里50%可能不在的不归路。

“你怎么这么傻，比我还能赌啊……”帕里苦笑望向克里斯，那双蓝眼睛里面盈满着担心，好像还有点点心痛。

克里斯愣了一下之后，彻底笑出声来，他是真的开怀的笑了。  
在知道帕里死了之后，他一直觉得有什么东西离他而去，特别是在见到这个帕里之后，他一直压抑着自己，在这场豪赌中，他不曾因为畏惧而退却过，他只害怕他活着穿越过来发现还是同样一个帕里不在的世界，或者也曾担心过，这是个帕里性格大变完全陌生的世界，但是现在，在跟帕里谈过之后，看着这双眼睛，他知道这场赌博值得了，他要找的东西，回来了。  
帕里还是帕里，他一直没变过。

在时空缝隙中，克里斯被裹在乱流中想过，如果第二世界的帕里还在，他愿意赌上自己的一切，都要保护好他。  
他是这么想的，也正在这么做。  
“帕里……”克里斯在帕里一脸茫然中终于停下来不笑了，不过嘴角的笑容还是掩藏不住，“我曾经无数次想过，如果帕里还在话，我们之间的以后会是怎样的，我们在一起的话，他知道我出去执行任务，会不会为我担心，知道我换了新的工作部门，会不会怕我和同伴们合不来……”

“如果，你们不在一起呢？”对于打断别人的话，帕里显得有点不好意思，但是这话说得他作为半个当事人，听得很是心动。其实，他知道他不应该这么想，眼前的人不是路奇，虽然他们长得很像，甚至可以说是一模一样，但是最关键的内心，他们是不一样的，起码，在对待一个叫“帕里”的人的时候，他们是不一样的。

克里斯被打断了，像回忆又像怀念一样，刚刚自己说过的话，在脑海里播放一遍。  
“不会的，他还在的话，我们一定会在一起的。”  
“我没想过他还活着而我们不在一起的场景。”  
克里斯一边说，一边在口袋里掏出一个小盒子，他凝视了几秒钟之后，慢慢在帕里面前打开，他右手举着盒子，面向帕里。  
里面是一个平平无奇的戒指，男款。

帕里看到一个戒指在自己面前打开，他觉得有点尴尬，不知道怎么回应对方，他要赞美一下这个戒指很好看吗？  
“帕里，虽然这么说你可能会觉得很突兀，但是我还是想说，你愿意嫁给我吗？”

帕里被吓得，直接把被子扔他头上。

七、

帕里扔了被子之后觉得很不礼貌，又快快帮克里斯把被子拉下来。他不知道这个男人怎么回事，刚刚他还在为这个男人对第一世界的帕里之感情深厚而感动，现在他却对着自己求婚？  
“不好意思，我太激动了……”帕里嘴里乱七八糟的道着歉，“不对，不是激动，是太震惊了……”  
“好像也不是很对，反正……”帕里深吸了几口气，终于慢慢的说：“你这是在找替身吗？”

“你不是替身，你就是帕里。”克里斯看着这张一模一样的脸，有点不明白对方的意思，说：“我们一起经历过一样的事，起码在你24岁之前的事，我们都一起经历过的……”  
“我穿越一个世界，就是为了找出一个你活着的可能性，是你活着！”  
“我刚刚，是在对你说迟到了两年的感情，现在应该是三年了，你今年都27岁了；或者对我来说，应该是7年前应该说出口的感情，在我28岁时，就应该对24岁的你说出口的感情。”

帕里慌慌张张地把被子放好后，双脚放到地面，这种脚踏实地的感觉让他有点想逃，他站了起来，侧走一步，跟对方保持距离。  
“你是不是，在顾忌这个世界的我——路奇？”克里斯低头想了下之后，忽然抬头望向帕里。  
“你是在害怕他吗？”  
克里斯还坐在椅子上，忽然伸出左手抓住了帕里的手臂，让他无法再挪动。  
他站了起来，面对帕里说：“你并不知道相亲对象是我的时候，曾经问过冰山先生我的实力如何，我可以直接告诉你，我比他强，很强。”

帕里一只手腕被克里斯拉住，有点慌乱又无措，并且看向克里斯的时候，露出一脸防备的表情。  
他想否认，他没有害怕路奇。  
于是他摇了摇头，只用口型说了一句：不是。

克里斯把盒子盖好，在右手上捏了捏，塞进帕里被握住的那只手心里，克里斯的大手包裹着帕里的手，帮他握好，示意他抓紧。  
“戒指你留着，你再慢慢考虑一下吧。”  
帕里直接想摇头表示拒绝，可是对方抓着他的手抓得很紧，并且情绪有点不对的样子，他的动作停了下来，张了张嘴，最终也没说出什么，并且自动的，握紧了装着戒指的盒子。  
感受到对方接受了戒指，克里斯好像松了一口气一样，放开了帕里的手腕，并且低头歉意的说：“打扰你了，我希望你能仔细仔细的考虑一下。”  
他走到房间门口的时候，情绪也变得柔和，他说：“我申请了驻扎在司法岛，我有空了，就会过来看你的。”

等帕里反应过来追出门口的时候，已经不见了克里斯的背影。  
这个时候夕阳最后一点余晖撒在他身上，照亮他这双如同晴朗天空一样的湛蓝眼睛。

因为刚好请了假，帕里在家里用了两天来消化这个消息。  
中间他想得最多的就是，那个世界的路奇，无论是对谁，会有那么深的感情吗？ 他总是不自觉的把四个人一起比较。按照克里斯的说法，帕里只有一个，两个路奇只不过是在三年前的司法岛事件中，分开的平行世界而已。  
那么，这两个路奇呢？  
帕里一直想不明白，他也懒得再想这些烦心事，还不如认真休息好，赶紧回去上班才是对的。  
帕里歇息了两天，又回去上班了，每天就如同往常一样，不管是哪个路奇，他们不在的时候，是他最轻松的时刻。  
其实真正算起来，路奇出现的时间并不多，有时候长达三个月才回来一次，一次也是十来天而已，只不过自己这个家里，处处显示着路奇生活过的痕迹，每一样每一样都让他感觉到压力。

从克里斯离开之后，差不多两个月了，两人都很忙的样子，没一个得空了过来找过帕里，帕里也乐得轻松这么两个月。  
不过今天早上他到一号船坞没多久，倒是看到西装革履的克里斯在阳光中走来，对比帕里一身工装，他还挽着袖子拿着个扳手在指挥大家怎么操作，大家干劲十足，热火朝天，看得克里斯一脸回忆的样子。  
“好久没见过你这个样子了。”克里斯一边走过来一边说，细细得打量着帕里两眼，然后站在帕里身边，跟他一起抬头看向正在安装桅杆船只。  
“克里斯？”帕里眯着眼睛看向他，在水都这种每年有360天晴朗天气的地方，早上九点钟的太阳已经很刺眼了，他就随便看了对方一眼，余光瞄到正在吊起的桅杆，然后又转头回去指着桅杆吼着：“角度，角度，悠着点……”  
帕里一直在下面咆哮，有时候甚至恨不得爬上去自己亲自动手，有几个被他骂得最狠的，估计就是他带的徒弟，一直耷拉着脑袋不敢抬头看他。

克里斯先站到一边，笑着看他中气十足的教训人，等帕里忙完之后，向他这边走来了，才迎上去。

今天的克里斯穿的是一身经典蓝的西装三件套，背心上的最后一个纽扣松开，没插花，因为他在口袋上塞块褐色格纹方巾，双手插在背心的兜里跟着帕里在一号船坞到处走。  
就如同帕里不明白罗布•路奇为什么能把西装穿得那么好看贵气一样，他们也不明白帕里为什么能在刚刚开始上班没多久，就弄得自己那么邋里邋遢，刚刚克里斯还看着帕里明明是站在龙骨下方吼的，他都没动过手。  
其实也不能怪帕里，他虽然没真的上去动手，但是他一直保持着在船坞里钻来钻去的状态，木屑铁屑是免不了会沾染上的。

克里斯把方巾递给他，示意帕里擦下汗。  
帕里拿着胡乱得擦着，但是今天船坞很忙的样子，没擦两下，又转头过去咆哮，克里斯就算有一肚子的话，此时也只能憋着，他又站到阴影底下纳凉，顺便看帕里工作。  
一直到中午，都快接近一点钟了，帕里才拎着个水壶急匆匆的赶过来，一脸歉意的说：“不好意思哈，前段时间有股风暴，很多航海士没预计到，把正在这片海域的船都吹出不少的问题了……”  
帕里仰头咕噜咕噜的灌了一大口水，又接着说：“普通船只没问题，主要是来了不少海贼船……在这里打了好几次了……”

“没事，我就见有空，过来看看你。”克里斯安静的站在角落里，一开始路过的工人还有点好奇的看着他，后来慢慢的就无视他了，他也乐得这样，一直站着看帕里在忙活。  
这样的帕里，才是他该有的样子。

“走吧，我请你吃饭吧，你想去哪里吃。”帕里还是觉得有点不好意思，就开口邀请他。  
克里斯从头到脚把帕里打量了一遍，说：“要不去你家里吧。”  
帕里顺着他的眼光也看了自己一下，一身的汗把背心都浸湿了，衣服和头发上沾了不少的木屑铁屑，外套已经被他脱下来绑在腰上，克里斯给他擦汗的方巾，在开始的时候，被他随手团成一团塞裤兜里，现在他正拿出来，在手上看着不成样子的方巾，觉得拿回去当抹布，也挺好的。  
“好，我也顺便回去洗洗。”帕里有点尴尬，只能嘿嘿的笑着。

于是两人往回慢慢走着。  
帕里家里离船坞也不远，两人边走边聊，帕里找起话题，问克里斯：“这两个月你都干嘛去了。”然后又迅速补充一句：“不能说的话，可以不说的。”  
克里斯笑了笑说：“没什么不能说的，抓海贼去了。”他用下巴示意着船坞上的船只，一面黑色的骷髅旗迎风招展。  
“就是前段时间那股风暴，把很多船只吹坏了，都在附近的岛上靠岸，我是去香波地群岛上抓海贼的，那边的海贼更多……”  
“啊！？”帕里顺着他的示意看了下正停在船坞上的海贼船，思考了一下，皱着眉头问他：“你现在要抓他们吗？”  
“不用，我现在休假了，反正在香波地群岛也有海军抓他们。”克里斯懒洋洋说，并把不屑的目光收回来。

两人边走边聊，很快就回到帕里家门口。两人站定在院子外面，帕里在栅栏门中间伸手进去开门。  
克里斯看着帕里脖子上挂了条项链，项链很长，有一半隐藏在他的背心里面。  
因为路奇差不多两个月没出现了，帕里身上被他弄出来的痕迹都消失得一干二净，他也大方得穿上背心，不用天天西装领带裹得严严实实的，就算西装外套都汗湿了也不愿意脱一下外套。

克里斯好像压抑着什么，盯着那条项链目光晦涩难懂，他压着嗓音问到：“你怎么戴着项链了，以前没见你戴这种东西的。”  
帕里刚刚把栅栏门打开，跨步进去，克里斯也跟着进来，两人站在院子里，帕里在关栅栏门。  
他走向门口，一边手掏钥匙，一边手拉出那条项链，上面挂着一个平平无奇戒指，男款。  
帕里回头笑着跟克里斯说：“就是你给的戒指啊，我怕弄丢了，就一直戴着。”说完，他站在门前插钥匙开门。

“你还是接受了戒指啊。”克里斯的声音在他身后低沉响起。  
“你说什么啊，那不是你塞给我的吗？”帕里把门打开了，听到一阵鸟类翅膀扇动的声音，熟悉得他有点慌，回头一看，哈多利正站在克里斯的肩膀上。  
“……”帕里沉默着，惊恐已经压抑不住要蔓延出来，“你穿越的时候，带上了哈多利吗？”

对方低垂着眼帘摇了摇头，再抬头看向帕里的时候，是帕里一直熟悉的那种带着上位猎食者的眼神。  
——这是路奇。  
帕里脸上的血色褪得一干二净。  
路奇拉着帕里的胳膊，把他拉进屋子里，摔上门，哈多利在摔门声中飞起，又站在帕里家玄关的落地衣架上。

八、

路奇拉着帕里胳膊的手很用力，把帕里都抓痛了，虽然他能忍受疼痛，但是他也是个很怕痛的人。这时候他都忍不住的带上了哭腔说着：“路奇你要干嘛，你放手，你抓得我很痛。”  
他被拉着往浴室走去，另一只自由的手使劲的拨路奇握着他胳膊的五根手指。  
“路奇，我真的很痛，明天干不了活了。”

两人走到浴室的时候，帕里的眼泪已经盈满眼眶了，他眼睛有点红的看着路奇，希望他能放手。  
路奇直接把他提起，扔到浴缸里，打开水调好温度，给他冲着。  
帕里沾在皮肤上的木屑铁屑很快冲干净，背心也被水完全打湿，紧贴上身。头发湿漉漉的贴在脸颊上，他抹一把脸上的水，想在浴缸里爬起来，可是他看到路奇的样子，爬不动了。  
路奇把西装外套脱了，他在浴室里面变成了豹人的状态。

帕里也能猜到他接下来要做什么，直接哭出声：“路奇不要这样，我怕你这样子，你不要吓我了好不好。”  
豹人状态的路奇嗤笑着，走到浴缸边，伸出一根手指勾出那根项链，手指覆盖了豹子的纹路，并有着尖尖的指甲，划过帕里的皮肤，还划出一条红线，他拿着戒指看了一下，用力一扯，把项链扯断了，连戒指带项链握在手里捏几下，然后随手往后一扔，“你怕你还接受这个戒指。你是想离开我吗？”变成了小铁珠的戒指，滴滴答答的跳开滚远。  
帕里的心随着那滴滴答答声一直往下落，他摇了摇头，已经害怕得说不出话来了。  
“以后有你更怕的。”路奇把帕里推倒在浴缸里，压了上去。

路奇折磨了帕里四天。  
帕里以为自己会死掉，但是第五天清醒过来的时候，发现自己居然没死，没死成的失望和恐惧，淹没了他。  
一开始路奇豹人状态压着他在浴缸里折腾的时候，帕里紧张得反胃呕吐，软绵绵的趴在浴缸边上干呕，路奇还笑着说：“你怎么像是怀孕了，我知道女人怀孕了会孕吐，我们做了那么多次，你也怀孕了吗？”  
因为呕吐而鼻腔压力增高，他泪水止不住的流，路奇还坏心眼的从身后伸手来摸着他的腹部，贴在他耳边轻声的说：“我射了那么多进去，你怎么就没怀上一个呢？”  
说完之后，又压着帕里开始新一轮的折腾。  
帕里被路奇以豹人状态压着操弄了一天之后，因为紧张而干呕不停，最后终于晕了过去，路奇也没放过他，变成全豹子状态，压着把他干醒。

后来帕里不吐了，路奇还不习惯，不断说话来讽刺他，问他：帕里，给我生个孩子吧。  
或者让帕里把两人做个比较，问帕里：谁操你操得好。  
一开始帕里听到这种话还有反应，脸上露出被羞辱的表情，愤恨的看着路奇，并且不断的各种挣扎 、反抗，但是却又不停地被镇压，这不是一场性事，而是一场击溃战，帕里彻底崩溃之后又归于死静。  
等路奇意识过来的时候，已经是三天之后。  
第四天，路奇像享受奸尸一样折腾帕里的时候，才发现帕里已经没了反应，面无表情，毫无生气，性器没反应，没泄过，甚至没勃起过。路奇像是确认一般伸手摸向他下体，帕里一个巴掌甩过去，把他的手打飞，然后以一种引颈待戮的姿态，闭上眼睛。  
路奇没有错过帕里眼中的恨意。

第五天，路奇抚摸着帕里的头发说他明天要去出任务了，等他回来的时候，他带他去看医生。然后还亲了一下帕里的额头。  
帕里闭上眼睛不看他。  
第六天清晨，路奇果然走了。  
帕里穿上衣服，也没去上班，他慢慢走到码头。  
每个沿海码头，都是凌晨就开始热闹，各种货船进出卸载货物，船员、码头工人、货主等等熙熙攘攘，为生活忙碌，显示着人间的生气。

帕里却像个幽灵一样，在各个码头之间游荡。  
冰山先生一直在远远的跟着他，不敢上前怕刺激到他，也不敢离太远，怕他做什么傻事的时候，来不及救援。  
这次帕里五天没上班，路奇也没帮他请假，在第三天的时候，冰山先生敲响了他家的门，开门的是路奇，他赤裸着上身，一脸嚣张的看向冰山先生，从头到脚把冰山看了一眼之后，扯出一丝冷笑，跟冰山先生说帕里还活着，别担心，然后摔上了门。  
门差点摔到冰山的脸上，冰山一下子还没反应过来，等回过神来的时候，这门再也敲不开了，冰山也不敢喊人来硬闯，就匆匆回去，试下能不能找到克里斯，能阻止路奇的只有他了。  
这个路奇剃了胡子，怪不得门一打开的时候，他一下子没反应过来，现在大概也能猜出缘由，帕里应该是认错人，把对方给刺激到了。  
虽然冰山没猜到真正的原因，但是也猜得差不多了，路奇确实是被帕里收下的那个戒指刺激到了。

冰山还在回忆着的时候，听到“扑通”一声，有重物垂直掉入水里，再看过去，不见了帕里的影子。他立刻沿着岸边往前跑，前方水面只有一点点涟漪在水面扩散，并且几个泡泡浮了上来，他脱了外套想跳下去，旁边有个更快的影子闪过，又“扑通”一声，跳了下去。  
在他发愣的期间，对方用手箍着一个人脖子浮了上来，他仔细看下，发现那个在单手划水的是克里斯，被箍着脖子带上来的是帕里。  
克里斯找了个台阶，把帕里放上去，然后自己爬上来，立刻给帕里按压，没按两下，帕里就开始吐水，然后咳嗽着醒了过来。  
帕里睁开眼，看到冰山先生一脸担忧的看着他，还有另外一个，他尖叫一声挣扎着往冰山先生身上扑。

“帕里……帕里……”冰山先生抱着他，不断轻拍他的后背，小声的叫着他的名字：“会过去的，不要害怕。”  
“帕里，我是克里斯。”克里斯也在旁边轻轻的说着，担忧地看着他，“你别害怕，别害怕我。”  
可是帕里根本听不进去，情绪还是很激动，两人对视了一眼，冰山点了下头，克里斯一个手刀对着帕里脖子砍下去，帕里晕倒在冰山怀里，克里斯伸手过来，冰山想了下，把帕里给他，他抱着帕里回去了。

帕里再次醒来，已经是中午，他在他家里的床上醒了，看着熟悉的天花板，还有冰山先生担忧的脸。  
他睁开眼，喊了句：“冰山先生。”  
帕里在整理自己的思绪，在整理自己怎么就没死去的原因，他跳下海那一刻，水从四面八方向他涌来，像婴儿呆在母亲的子宫里面，被安全紧紧包裹着，又感觉四周空旷辽阔，给予他无限的自由，他想，就这样一直沉没在海里……  
直到有一只手，把他紧紧箍着，从那个空旷辽阔又安全的空间里，拉扯了出来，粗暴地、不可拒绝地。

他认出了那只手，是正站在床边的那个人的手。  
冰山看着他的眼神移到了身边的克里斯身上，他也跟着帕里的目光，抬眼看了下克里斯。然后转头跟帕里说：“帕里，今天你掉海里面了，是克里斯带你上来的。”  
冰山小心翼翼的用着词语，不敢提“自杀”“救”“死”等字眼。  
说完之后，冰山也面露怪异，他又转头看向克里斯，“你……会游泳了？”  
克里斯点了点头。  
他就像水都的人们谈论天气那样，语气平常自然：“我来了之后，果实的能力消失了。”  
“你们知道，世界上没有相同的果实吧？要原来的能力者死亡之后，才会再次出现的。”  
克里斯笑了下，“可能是因为这样，我这个外来者的果实能力，自动消失了。所以现在能游泳，不是旱鸭子了。”

他在逗着帕里，果然，帕里听到这句话之后，眼里有了光，好像也有了希望那样，没有了那种害怕的情绪在里面了。  
克里斯很高兴帕里的反应，然后回过神一样说：“我给你煮了点汤，你喝一点吧。”也没等帕里回复，就自己转身出去盛汤了。

帕里抱着个大碗小心的喝着汤，饥饿的感觉好像离开了他很久，现在他终于感觉到有点饿了。  
克里斯也拉了张椅子过来，坐在床中间的位置，跟冰山一起看着他喝汤。  
汤水有点烫，帕里喝得额头有点出汗，脸色也红润了不少，没有一开始抱上岸时候的苍白。  
等汤喝得差不多，克里斯把空碗接过去放好，帕里想了想，拿出一个有点丑陋的小铁珠在手上看着，然后把它递给了克里斯。  
“这是你的戒指，不好意思，把它弄成了这样……”帕里低垂眼帘，小声道歉。

克里斯接过了铁珠，他有点失落，不是失落这个他在平行世界带来的戒指变成这样，而是失落帕里把戒指还给了他。  
冰山看在眼里，伸手拍了拍他肩膀。  
结果，两个人四只耳朵听到帕里说：  
“你再买一个，我们去登记结婚吧。”

TBC

注：“承担这一使命的信使翻越山脉，迷失于无边的沼泽，蹚过湍急的河水，遭受猛兽的袭击、绝望情绪和瘟疫的打击险些丧命，最后终于找到了邮政骡队途经的驿道。”——加西亚·马尔克斯《百年孤独》


	2. Chapter 2

九、

可能冰山自己也没想到，一开始打算促成这事的是他，现在第一个开口阻止的也是他。  
帕里一说出结婚的事，冰山愣了下，旁边立刻传来一句：“好！”并且立刻站起来想往外跑，估计是要出去买戒指。  
冰山紧接着说：“等等！”他反手按着克里斯，不让他立刻就跑出去买戒指，他盯着帕里问道：“帕里，你别冲动。”  
“我没冲动！”帕里看着冰山的眼睛说，然后转头看向一脸兴奋的克里斯，望进他眼睛里问到：“你冲动吗？”  
“当然不！”克里斯把冰山的手拨下来，转身出去，拿着他的西装外套又走进来，之前他一身衣服在跳下水救帕里的时候，已经全部湿了，现在这身是上岸之后再买的。  
西装外套本来挂在外面晾的，现在拿进来还没干，但是这不是重点，重点是他在口袋里面又掏出一个盒子，在帕里面前打开，又是一个男戒，运用了方形钉饰叠加菱格纹……  
帕里有点无语，这设计太夸张了。  
不过他还是接了过来，自己戴在中指上。  
“这是我在香波地群岛上买的，这是订婚戒，回头我自己做两个结婚用的对戒……”  
“好！”帕里点了点头。  
得到这声回应之后，克里斯已经开始想结婚的事了，又坐回椅子上，问起帕里：“你想要个什么样的婚礼吗？有什么要好的朋友想请过来吗？要多点时间准备才行……”  
帕里摇了摇头，说：“登记结婚就行，不搞那些了，麻烦。”  
克里斯没表现出反对或者失望，一直顺着帕里的各种决定说“好！”  
冰山目瞪口呆的，看着两人就这样定了下来，完全无视了他。

因为没举办什么仪式，克里斯就希望越快越好，第三天的时候，他还把藤虎找了过来，给他当证婚人，帕里这边的证婚人，就是冰山。  
因为七水之都的登记结婚流程是要双方各出一个证婚人，在市政厅里面登记，新人签字，证婚人签字，新人各说一句结婚誓言，会被记录在婚书上，最后市长签字盖章，婚书一式三份，市政厅留一份，双方各留一份。

藤虎是早上过来的，于是中午克里斯请藤虎吃了一顿饭之后，下午就把藤虎和帕里拉到了市政厅婚姻登记处里面。  
等大家都签字完成之后，只剩下结婚誓词部分，书记官提着笔在等帕里先说。  
帕里跟克里斯面对面站着，婚姻登记处设立在市政厅广场旁一个小教堂里面，下午的阳光透过屋顶投射下来，照在两人身上，帕里好像在发呆一样，看着克里斯沐浴在阳光里的样子，光照之下，几颗细微的尘埃在飞舞。  
帕里张了张嘴，看着这张熟悉，又有点陌生的脸，才意识到，他终于结婚了，不是跟这个世界的路奇，居然是跟另外一个世界过来的路奇，结婚了。  
不过他一下子想不出什么誓词，克里斯好像预料到他会这样一样，笑了笑，让他放松，回头对正在提笔记录的书记官说：“我先来吧。”书记官微笑地点点头，他表示，这种场面经常发生，新人们紧张起来的时候，各种状况都有，你们这种都不算问题。

克里斯跟帕里不同，他已经兴奋了三天了，好不容易等到这天，他以为自己能说出一大段让书记官头痛的誓言，最后会在他指点下，选上一句最能体现他的爱意的记录上去。可是现在等到他要说的时候，他好像也卡壳了。  
帕里有点期待的看着他，克里斯也张了张嘴。  
“如果我不曾见过太阳，我也许会忍受黑暗”克里斯激动得都有点哆嗦，他直接伸手过来双手抱着帕里的脸颊，轻轻的，亲了上去，然后笑出声：“帕里，你是我的太阳。”

这几天帕里一直在跟梦游一样，在克里斯亲上去之后，他好像清醒了过来。  
他抚上克里斯抱着他脸颊的手，用力一拉，把他双手拉了下来。  
冰山作为证婚人和市长，看的心惊胆战，倒是藤虎，扶着他的手杖，不动如山的坐着。  
克里斯这边就来了藤虎一个，帕里这边来的人稍微多点，露露和泰尔斯通在后面更紧张，后街也来了几位，两姐妹都恨不得跑上去按着帕里的脑袋，让他回答了。

“我愿意……”帕里嘴唇动了动。  
周围的人听不清楚，都竖着个耳朵在听，有几个还发问一样：“啊？”  
克里斯听到了，内心狂喜，紧紧抱着帕里，他穿越一个世界，所做的一切，就是为了今天，为了帕里这一句。  
帕里被克里斯抱在怀里，帕里怕坐在克里斯身后的书记官没听到，还伸头跟对方喊了一句：“我说我愿意！”  
从证婚人到观礼的都哄笑了出来，藤虎微微笑着，后街两姐妹抹着眼泪：真不容易，害羞男居然结婚了。

不管怎样，仪式总算进行完了，帕里和克里斯都拿到了婚书，上面也贴上了两人的合照的大头照，走出门口的时候，帕里还是一阵恍惚的样子，但看着自己手里的婚书，也有点激动了。  
冰山就跟看着自己孩子结婚一样感慨，拍着帕里的肩膀说：“好歹结婚了，以后别跟个孩子似的了，不要让大家总为你担心了。”  
然后转向克里斯，仔细的打量着这张跟路奇一模一样的脸，说真的，克里斯给他的感觉，还是路奇的感觉，但是就像是经过岁月、时光、经历沉淀之后，显得更加成熟沉稳的感觉，由他跟帕里在一起也好。三年前那事冰山早就看开了，觉得帕里喜欢就好。  
“对帕里好点。”冰山对着克里斯说，“你一直跟我说，你来这里就是为了找帕里的，现在你们也结婚了，对他好点吧。”  
这边后街两姐妹在对着帕里调笑，弄得帕里脸都红了，冰山喊了他一声，他又跑过来。  
原来在七水之都的登记仪式上是没有交换戒指这一步骤的，所以他们就在市政厅门前，两人站在喷泉之下，交换了戒指。这对戒指，还是克里斯自己做的，也是两个平平无奇的男戒，用料也平平无奇，是帕里平时用的那个扳手，克里斯拿过来，自己打磨了两天，弄出的两个戒指的。  
帕里握着克里斯的手，慢慢地，慢慢地给他套到左手无名指上。

不知道怎么收到消息的《七水之声》报纸的记者，早就等在门口，给他们拍了一张两人交换戒指的照片之后，特意过来问帕里，能不能给他们拍个合照，因为副社长结婚，也个不小的新闻啊。  
克里斯没意见，他看向帕里。他以为帕里会拒绝的，毕竟他之前就拒绝了结婚仪式等一切事宜，就选了个登记的步骤而已。  
没想到帕里考虑了一下，说：好。他接受了记者简单的采访，介绍一下结婚对象的简单信息之后，记者就邀请大家一起来过来合照，新人站中间，家属站两边，咔嚓一声，照片定格下来。  
第二天，占有一个豆腐块大小的卡雷拉副社长结婚的消息，会随着《七水之声》的报纸，飞向附近几个岛屿，也包括路奇所在的CP0在这附近设立据点的一个小岛。  
这份报纸如同往常一样，被送到了他在据点内的办公桌上。

十、

之后，晚上两人请大家吃一顿饭，并把大家送出酒店之后，这仪式就算完成了。  
然后克里斯去结账，帕里站在旁边，苦恼的挠着头。  
克里斯结完账走到他身边，他还没反应。  
“怎么了？”克里斯细心地问他，“累了吗？回去歇一歇吧。”  
“不是……”帕里抚着克里斯的手臂，抬头纠结的跟克里斯说：“你之前都住酒店吧，我们去酒店就行了。”  
“不回你家吗？”克里斯还问了一句，“我最近在看房子了，等看到合适的，我也在这边买一套当新房，我们住一起。”  
“不用，住我那边就行，我装修一下……现在我们先住酒店吧。”帕里推着克里斯走，都快走到酒店门口了，才想起他还没问他住哪里。  
“我就住这家酒店里面。”克里斯顺着帕里的推动，等走到门口才笑着跟他说。

这家酒店就是智沙酒店，水都最大的那家，当时两人就是约了在这里相亲的。  
帕里被他提醒一下，才想起这些，他们好像才见了四次面，就结婚了。  
他是这么想的，也这么说了出来。  
克里斯笑着搂着帕里说：“你在乱说什么。你对我来说，就是帕里，我见过无数次的帕里。”  
“至于我的话，你觉得我是谁，我就是谁。”克里斯坦然地看向他：“我们刚刚结婚，我知道你还不习惯，慢慢来，不要给自己压力，我会等你习惯的。”  
克里斯就这样搂着帕里走回酒店大堂，走进电梯，他回过神来的时候，已经站在克里斯酒店房间内了。

克里斯住的差不多是顶层，能俯瞰半个水都了，远处还看到一片大海，不过因为是晚上，海上看不到什么灯光，只有天上点点星星。房间很大，装饰是简约的低调奢华感，帕里坐在那张双人大床上，克里斯在浴室里面洗澡，他捏着婚书在给自己催眠，不断提醒自己：帕里，你结婚了你结婚了你结婚了……  
克里斯洗得很快，他穿着浴袍出来，帕里低着头，紧张地从脚开始往上看他，露出的小腿肌肉紧实，还有前襟敞开，胸前也露出一大片，帕里张了张嘴，说不出来。  
克里斯笑了笑，看到帕里的婚书已经捏得皱巴巴的，抽走帕里的婚书抚平，坐在帕里身边，伸手在床头柜里拿出一个盒子，把两人的婚书放在里面，盖好，说：“这婚书很重要的，你别捏坏了。”然后示意帕里快去洗澡。帕里点了点头，冲锋一样的跑去浴室。  
帕里这澡洗得够久的，克里斯都怀疑他是不是晕里面了。

“帕里，帕里你还好吗？”克里斯敲了敲浴室的门。  
“就好了……”一阵窸窸窣窣的声音之后，帕里也穿着一身浴袍开门了。  
克里斯打量了一下帕里，看他头发还湿湿的，手指没入发丝之间确认一下，问他：“怎么没吹干，等下怎么睡？”  
一听到睡这个字，帕里更精神了。  
“我在阳台吹吹，你先睡吧！”帕里笑得有点僵硬，说真的，克里斯给他的感觉，他自己也说不清，因为现实还有个路奇的存在，克里斯就算在另外一个世界就是路奇，但是他还是觉得这是两个人，最明显的就是在对待自己的事上，他内心深处认为这是两个人，所以对着这个就算有着一样的脸，一样经历的男人，他还是觉得这是个陌生人。

他现在，好像有点后悔那么冲动，为了摆脱路奇而选择答应克里斯的求婚，现在两人结婚了。  
克里斯心里都明白，也没拆穿帕里的心思，就顺手拿下一条干燥的毛巾覆在他头上：“去吧，小心别冷着了。那我先休息了，你等下记得过来。”  
“嗯。”帕里把毛巾拿下来，很不好意思的点头 。  
克里斯低头，吻了他额头一下，温柔地跟他说：“去吧。”然后自己转身往大床走去，拉过一边的被子，先睡了。

水都今晚的风很大，刚刚还看到点点星光的天空，已经被乌云遮盖住了。帕里站在阳台上，本来想拿出烟来抽的，后来想了想，还是放下了，头发很快就吹干了，但是他还不想进去，克里斯已经面向床外睡着了，他很体贴的用行动缓解了帕里的紧张和尴尬，这些帕里都懂，也很感激他。  
他站在阳台，全身心放空，望着远处的大海，闭眼回想当时在海里那片安宁的感觉，直到被两滴浇在脸上的雨点提醒，他才发现原来下雨了。  
这下阳台也呆不下去了，他转身回了房间，拉开大床另一边的被子，躺了上去。  
等半个小时之后，帕里也睡着了，克里斯睁开眼，转身看向帕里这边，抬眼看了下落地窗外横风斜雨，雨点打在玻璃上，就算再狂妄放肆，也惊扰不了在梦中安睡的帕里。他面向帕里，轻轻的搭了一只手臂上去，抱着他再次睡着了。

帕里的睡姿其实挺不好的，手脚总是乱动。因为昨晚的一场大雨，水都被清洗过一遍，空气都清新了不少。  
帕里迷迷糊糊的睁开眼，躺床上发了一下呆，才想起昨天到底发生了什么，他跟克里斯结婚了！今天是新婚第一天！昨晚两人就睡同一张床上！不过什么都没发生！  
他往旁边看下，才发现他躺床中央，克里斯都被他挤到边边上去了，对方已经醒过来了，躺边床上看着他在笑：“早安！帕里。”  
帕里往原来那边挪了下，说：“不好意思，我睡相有点差。”  
“我知道。”克里斯笑着说：“我很开心能早上一睁眼就看到你，以后我抱着你睡，你睡相就不会差了。”帕里脸都红了。  
克里斯起身亲了他一下，就洗漱去了。

藤虎批了十天婚假给克里斯，冰山也是，昨天结婚用了一天去了，还剩下九天。  
在吃早餐的时候，克里斯特意提起这事，问帕里有什么打算没有。  
帕里考虑了一下说：“我先回去收拾收拾东西，然后找人来装修，之后我们去圣白杨玩吧”  
克里斯点点头，说：“好！”  
两人很快吃完，克里斯收拾下东西，跟着帕里一起回去。  
帕里先在路上顺路找了家装修公司，对方一看是帕里，价格都不用谈，巴拉巴拉一通下来，直接说半价送给副社长，祝贺他跟路奇先生新婚快乐。  
帕里愣了下，说你们怎么知道我结婚了。  
老板拿着今天刚出的《七水之声》，找出那豆腐块消息给他看，他才看到了自己结婚的消息，消息简单的写了下对象的基本信息，包括名字年龄职业等，里面附上一张迷你型的合照。帕里眯着眼睛，才看清楚自己的样子。  
帕里无语，看来这附近的人，都没仔细看新闻，都默认了结婚对象是路奇了，于是他笑了笑，跟对方说：“我不是跟路奇结婚，我是跟他哥哥结婚的。”  
在对方目瞪口呆，嘴巴张得大大的表示惊讶过程中，他招手示意克里斯进来，挽着他的手臂跟对方介绍说：“这是克里斯，我丈夫。”  
然后继续挽着克里斯的手臂，走出装修店。

帕里就这样一路挽着克里斯手臂，他去成衣店里面买几套衣服，也跟对方介绍克里斯，路过了花店的时候，也介绍了克里斯，一路介绍下来，这附近的人都知道了跟帕里结婚的另有其人，不是之前那个经常跑回家乡的路奇先生了。  
两人回到家后，帕里拿出个旅行袋，把刚刚买的几套成衣都塞进去。然后开始收拾东西，把重要的东西，要留下来的东西都收拾好，搬去办公室先放着，剩下的，他已经跟装修公司说过，都扔了吧。

几个来回，帕里的东西收拾得差不多了，克里斯开始还想着要不要帮忙一下，帕里摇了摇头，让他在沙发上坐着等就好，克里斯点了点头，把西装外套脱了扔沙发上，然后在旁边坐下。帕里给他倒了杯水之后，就进房间忙活了。  
在帕里忙活的过程中，克里斯细细看了帕里的房子，布置很简单，比他想象中要整洁，看来都是被这个世界的自己调教过的，但是从细节上，帕里明显不愿布置更多路奇的东西，两人没有合照，柜台上唯一放着的一张照片，还是卡雷拉公司现在三个工头和冰山先生还有他的新秘书的合照。  
克里斯站在柜台前看着那合照的时候，帕里已经收拾好房间，开始收拾客房了，客房更加没什么好收拾的，他的东西不多，剩下的全扔了。

等帕里出到客厅来收拾的时候，克里斯看着他在转来转去，于是开口说：“帕里，其实可以不用装修的，装修起来太麻烦了。”  
帕里愣了下，不确定克里斯是在说真话还是说反话，他从登记那天开始，一直尝试着把两个路奇当成不同的人来看，但是对着这张一模一样的脸，他目前还有点障碍。于是帕里回头打量克里斯说这话之后的表情，只是帕里不会掩藏自己目光的样子，让克里斯心里有点不舒服，帕里这是不信他呢。不过克里斯转而又想，还是这样的帕里好，太会掩藏自己内心的帕里，他还不习惯。  
“还是装修下好……”帕里又转过头继续弄自己的，“这对你不公平……”  
“这房子我住了很多年了，是我父母留给我的，我不想换个房子住，所以只能装修过了。”  
克里斯看着帕里的后脑勺，点了点头，后来发现帕里看不见之后，回答了他一句：“好。”

中午时分，帕里已经收拾好了，但是也搞得满头大汗的，于是他又在旅行袋里翻出才买的成衣，说先洗个澡，然后一起出去吃午餐，接着就搭上下午两点海列车，傍晚时分就能到圣白杨了。  
克里斯靠坐在沙发上，点了点头，做着口型：去吧，我等你。  
听着沙沙的水声，克里斯手里夹着一只雏菊，是今天早上送花工送到门口，没人出来接花，放在门口的信箱里面的，因为帕里并不是经常有空出来接雏菊，送花工送过来的雏菊，大都是被他塞信箱里面，等第二天再来时，他们还会把昨天的蔫了的花拿走，再把新的插进去。  
克里斯转动着花茎，经过一个早上的太阳照射，这花有点脱水了，花瓣微卷，没有生气。  
“你连爱他都不敢，还拿什么跟我争。”  
克里斯对着花说完之后，把它轻轻的扔进垃圾桶里。

十一、

帕里这次很快就出来了，他换上刚刚买的衣服，上身是件带兜帽的卫衣，下身修身牛仔裤，显得很是休闲，并且他把头发放了下来，他本来就年轻，现在看着更显年少。  
克里斯把手指伸进头发里面拨了下，发现是干的，只是有点水汽浸润过 。  
他笑眯眯的看着帕里这个样子说：“现在看起来，我不是比你大8岁，而是比你大18岁了。”  
这下帕里也脸红了，有点不好意思的说：“你还笑我，这不是你让我买的吗。”  
“嗯，很好看。”克里斯退后几步再仔细看着他，帕里都被他看得有点窘迫了。  
发现帕里的不自在，克里斯就开口说：“都收拾好了吧，我们出去吃点东西之后，就出发吧。”  
帕里点了点头，克里斯就提起旅行袋，一起出去了。帕里锁好门，并把一枚钥匙放在窗台上，他吩咐过装修公司，顺便帮他连门带锁都换了，钥匙等他度假回来再拿。

下午一点四十五分的时候，两人赶到了蓝站，在候车室内刚站一会儿，帕里还打了个哈欠。  
克里斯买票回来时候，刚好看到帕里打哈欠，“眼困？”  
“嗯！”帕里擦了擦眼睛，说：“最近睡得不太好。”  
克里斯站到帕里身边，低头跟他说：“等下上车的时候，你可以眯一下。”  
说完，海列车刚好到站，车门打开，于是两人上车找好位置。  
克里斯买的车票是并排，其中一个座位靠窗，他让帕里坐进去，他坐中间。

两人刚坐稳，海列车就开动了，隆隆声音中，白色蒸汽随着列车开过的轨道慢慢消散在海面，开向春之女王圣白杨。帕里手肘支撑在前面的小桌子上，透过车窗看外面的大海，今天天气晴朗，海天相接并融合成一线的壮丽景色，真是百看不厌。  
海列车有点晃，慢慢的帕里眯着眼睛，就要睡着了。  
一根手指点了下他的脑袋，他懒洋洋的回过头来，原来是克里斯透过玻璃窗反射，发现他眼困，让他坐直靠着自己肩膀睡。  
帕里想了想，把手肘收回来，听话的坐直，把脑袋靠在克里斯肩膀上了。克里斯的右手伸过来，抓着他的左手，覆在他手背上，十指交缠。帕里的手只是微微动了下，然后放松，靠着他睡着了。

傍晚时候，海列车就快到圣白杨的时候，克里斯提前半个小时叫醒了帕里。  
帕里醒过来，发现座位对面坐了位母亲，抱着个宝宝在看日落。小宝宝才几个月大，正是看什么都好奇的时候，睁着双大眼睛从窗口转回来，看向帕里，可能是想跟他打招呼，吐了几个口水泡泡。  
小宝宝见到帕里对他笑，口水泡泡吐得更欢了。他母亲发现之后，连忙拿小手帕给他擦口水，还抱歉的跟帕里说：“他最近总是这样，不好意思了。”  
帕里摇了摇头表示没事，还顺手逗了小宝宝一下，点着宝宝的肉下巴，他咯咯笑着。  
克里斯没见过逗小孩的帕里，看着有点好奇，在他的人生中，也没注意过这年龄段的人，他以前还叫路奇的时候，出的任务对上的都是成年人，隐藏极深、心思复杂。现在当上海军了，巡航的时候军舰上全是小伙子，咋咋呼呼的很能闹腾，要不就是去对上海贼，都是些穷凶极恶之徒，他对着他们下手毫不手软。  
可是这种几个月的宝宝，特别是眼前这个，长得圆滚滚的，他也有点想摸了……

于是克里斯把左手伸了出来，伸了根食指给他，小宝宝抓住了，两人握了握手。  
这位母亲看到克里斯套在左手无名指上的戒指，联想到刚刚帕里在他肩膀上醒来，试探着问了一句：“你们是恋人？”  
克里斯点了点头：“新婚，来圣白杨度假的。”  
“恭喜！”那位母亲抱着小宝宝逗他说：“跟两个叔叔说恭喜！”  
“谢谢！”克里斯这句谢谢，说得真心真意。

海列车很快到站，等列车停顿之后，两人拿着行李下车，也顺手帮那位抱着宝宝的母亲提了行李，那女子一直在表示感谢。大家一起出了站台，女子的丈夫已经等在外面，他丈夫很热情，一直邀请帕里和克里斯过去吃顿晚饭，对他们的帮助表示感谢。  
两人婉拒之后，克里斯牵上帕里的手，对照着旅游地图，慢慢的逛着找酒店。  
春之女王圣白杨是个春岛，气候宜人，适合大多数的鲜花生长，当地居民日常生活中都用鲜花点缀，偶尔配上蒙蒙细雨，是个很让人放松的城市。  
这次出来帕里没带护目镜，所以前额的头发一直往下掉，他时不时的伸手拨开，于是在车站的时候，克里斯顺手买了几个鲜花绿芽的发夹给帕里，硬要给他夹头发。  
帕里拗不过他，现在头上就顶着一根小芽发夹，跟他慢慢逛着，一开始帕里还不好意思，但是看到路上都是这样的游客居多，他也就释然了。

等两人找到酒店的时候，都晚上七点多了，办了入住手续之后，把行李放好，就在酒店里面随便吃点东西。圣白杨的美食虽然不够美食之都普琪那样多，但也十分具有当地特色，在点完正餐之后，帕里就对着一道写着是时令鲜花做的甜品很感兴趣，他多看了几眼，克里斯就开口说：“我记得你喜欢甜的东西，想吃你就点吧。”  
“你要哪个，我点个跟你不一样的。”帕里的眼睛一直在菜单上扫，犹豫来犹豫去。  
克里斯一笑，这真是小孩子的点法，其实是想要两个，但是就问对方要什么，并要个不一样的。  
克里斯逗他说：“我不喜欢甜食，你自己点吧。”  
“切。”帕里撇了撇嘴，心思又放到菜单上，于是就没管克里斯，他问侍者：“现在时令鲜花是什么？”  
侍者一笑说：“都有，春之女王的气候能孕育出90%的鲜花，只要客人想得出来而我们有的，都能做。”

犹豫到最后，帕里却点了个草莓松露冰激凌，在他把菜单递给侍者的时候，克里斯补充了一句，给我一份香草奶油布丁吧。  
侍者接过菜单后笑着说：“好的，请稍等。”后离开下单。  
帕里一脸奇怪的看向他：“你不是不吃的吗？”  
“点给你的。”克里斯有点好笑的看着帕里，“你怎么跟个孩子似的。”

两人吃得很慢，等把甜品都吃完之后，都快晚上九点了，出去逛了半个小时消食，就回到酒店。  
这次的房间是克里斯订的，他订了个豪华蜜月套房！房间整体色调以白色为主，房间内放了很多花，主要是白色的香水玫瑰，房间内各种摆设侧重温馨，点缀轻纱编成的蝴蝶结或者花团。  
两人收拾下行李，克里斯指着浴室问帕里：“你先？我看你都很困了。”  
帕里确实很困了，刚刚两人在随意逛着消食的时候，他都打了好几个哈欠。  
帕里点了点头，拿着衣服晃了进去。克里斯顺势坐在大床上，右手抚着铺得没有一丝皱痕的被子，看着两个并排的枕头，左手拉开了领带。

帕里穿着一身睡衣出来的，棉布质地的圆领短袖和一条宽松的短裤，头发胡乱拨起来扎个尾巴在脑后。他刚刚出来走到大床房的时候，就看到克里斯把领带松开搭在脖子上，衬衫解开上边三个扣子，露出一片胸膛，他坐在床上，双肘支撑在双膝上，脑袋低垂着好像在思考什么，听到帕里出来的声音后，他抬了抬眼睛，从下往上看着帕里。  
看着这个刚刚洗完澡出来的帕里，克里斯的心都柔软了。他叹了一口气，站起来时把领带抽出，丢在床头柜前的椅子靠背上，走向帕里，两人面对面站着。  
帕里洗完澡之后好像更困了，眼睛都没法完全睁开，眯着眼抬头看他。  
他双手捧起帕里的脸，对着那被水蒸气滋润过的双唇，吻了下去。

帕里已经很困了，这个时候努力地睁大眼睛，伸手拉着克里斯捧着他脸的双手，想拉下来。可是习得六式和霸气的男人，怎么可能被他一个普通人拉住。  
帕里一直想躲，克里斯就有意地往床边移动，顺势倒向床上，他一翻身，把帕里压在身下。怕压着帕里，他右手握拳，前臂撑在帕里脑袋旁边。  
“帕里……”克里斯的手从他衣服下摆伸进去，摸着帕里的腰，两人下身紧贴着，只穿着一条宽松短裤的帕里，很好的感受到克里斯的欲望。  
“我们在度蜜月呢……”  
还想挣扎的帕里听到这句后平静下来，微微仰头，闭上了眼睛。

帕里是个很容易害羞的人，这辈子能让他主动躺下的也就这两位了，在知道他居然是穿越世界过来的那天起，帕里就很矛盾，这到底算是一个人，还是两个人。  
现在这事也困扰着他，加上前段时间路奇带给他的阴影，帕里一直放不开，可是这种事实在难以启齿，他又不想扫了克里斯的兴致，但是他的推拒都是下意识的，还好克里斯占了主导位置，到了后面，帕里也只是红着脸，让对方选择后入式。  
克里斯把正在给他扩张的手指抽出，帮他翻身趴好，扶着他的腰，慢慢地慢慢地进入。  
房间微弱的灯光之下，帕里的肌肤像抹上了一层甜腻的蜜，让他想狠狠的占有。完全进入之后，克里斯还握着帕里的腰，让他接受自己的撞击，不能逃离。狠狠的操弄几下，他就俯下身，把下巴贴在帕里的肩胛骨上，下身动作不停，在喘息中，在对方耳边细说着各种爱语。  
这场性事中，帕里柔顺地接受，一直到克里斯射在他身体里。

克里斯射完之后，帕里已经有点支撑不住，腰已经完全软了下来，额头抵着支撑的前臂，整张脸基本都埋到枕头里。于是克里斯就捞着帕里的腰，扶了他一把，顺手摸下帕里的性器，帮他纾解，却没想到帕里剧烈挣扎起来，挣扎过程中，两人侧着跌在床上。  
可是克里斯已经知道了，他从帕里身后紧紧箍着他的腰，问帕里怎么回事。帕里跟只鸵鸟似的，摇头不肯回答。  
克里斯不死心的伸手过去再确认，帕里整个人觉得屈辱且羞耻，跟虾米一样蜷缩起来，脑袋继续深深埋进枕头里，但他伸出一只手死死抓克里斯那只想确认的手，不让对方动作。  
克里斯长叹一口气，把他的脸掰过来，发现帕里咬紧牙关，眼泪流得满脸都是。但是对上克里斯这张脸，帕里只看了一眼，就躲开了对方的目光。

“别哭，帕里别哭。”克里斯把被子拉过来，盖在帕里身上，从身后抱着他，一手搭在帕里身上，环成抱型，一手抬起帕里的脑袋，让对方枕上自己的手臂，克里斯下巴抵着帕里头顶，把他脑袋压向自己胸膛，让他听着自己平静下来的心跳声，希望他能安然入睡。

十二、

圣白杨的早上是迷人的，因为是春岛，降雨量很充沛，今天早上就下了一场小雨，早起的人都撑着伞在街道上慢行，如果你住在临街高层，往下看去，会发现的流动的伞花也成了圣白杨一道风景。这是个休闲的岛屿，来到这度假的人无论平时多么性急，在这里都会不自觉的放松下来，变得缓慢悠闲。  
克里斯很早就起来了，他正站在阳台往下看，看久了他就发现，在圣白杨是找不到两把同样的伞面的，每个伞面都各具特色。  
他回头看了下室内，帕里还在睡，没有醒。  
这事超过了他的预计，他预计到帕里会受到伤害，但没想到是这方面。  
但是克里斯不后悔，他转回身来，靠着阳台，手里夹着根香烟，看着帕里在睡眠中缓缓起伏的身子，隔空对帕里说：“你会好起来的，帕里，以后你只要记住，我才是罗布•路奇就行了。”

时间回到两个多月之前。  
因为七水之都到香波地群岛之间的海域出现了一场巨型且诡异的风暴，很多航海士没有准确的预计到，并做好相应的防御，许多船只都被吹毁了，紧急停泊附近的岛屿进行维修。因为损毁严重加上维修时间过长，各个被海贼船紧急停泊的岛屿，海贼与海贼之间起了不少冲突，香波地群岛尤甚。  
在附近巡航的海军都被紧急调去当地清缴海贼，克里斯也接到命令，军舰行至香波地群岛。  
那段时间香波地群岛确实乱，不过因为来了不少支援的海军，混乱程度被压在了灰色地带，别的区域秩序还能维持。  
当时克里斯月步行在空中，一脚一个海贼头子，把他们都踢飞。  
其中有一个倒霉的，被踢飞之后，在对面又来了一脚，被踢回克里斯这边，克里斯跟接足球一样，把海贼用脚接住并踢到地上，他落下地面，一脚踩住海贼的身体，把他直接踩晕过去。

“那边有天龙人，不要把垃圾踢过来。”路奇还是身穿那身白西装，出现在他面前。  
“哦？”身穿西装披着海军外套的克里斯看向他，“是你。”  
两人都沉默的看着对方，想在对方脸上看出什么隐秘事，被克里斯踩在脚下的海贼之前都晕了，躺了一下之后求生欲让他又醒了过来，苏醒时候不自觉的动作，被克里斯发现了。  
克里斯又一脚下去，明显的肋骨断裂声，海贼吐了口血，又晕过去了。克里斯见他晕了过去，顺脚踢开，然后转身，不理路奇，继续他的海贼清缴行动。  
剩下的都是些不成气候的海贼了，克里斯就没再出手，让属下打扫战场，他自己随便逛逛。他逛进了一间首饰店。

克里斯一进门，就有服务员热情地上来接待，问道：“先生想看什么首饰呢？”  
“戒指。”克里斯言简意赅。  
“先生这边请。”服务员微笑地带他到戒指区，从材质到镶嵌方式等进行分类。“先生想买来自己戴，还是送人？”  
“送人，求婚用。”克里斯看到服务员想带他到女戒那边，又补充了一句：“他是男的。”  
“这边请。”服务员微笑不变，又把他引到了男戒的柜台。

克里斯坐那挑来挑去，都挑不到一个称心意的。又来一个人，坐到了他身边。  
服务员本来在低头给克里斯介绍的，看到有人来了抬头打招呼，想让另外一个服务员过来接待，结果看到了两张一样的脸，就是一个留了胡子，一个没有而已。  
克里斯屈指敲敲柜台，示意服务员：“不用理他，继续介绍。”  
克里斯指了一款，让服务员拿出来，他拿着那戒指在自己手上比划几下，好像这时候才发现路奇坐在他身边，举着那个戒指笑着问他：“你觉得这个尺寸，帕里能戴进去吗？”

“你想干什么。”路奇脸阴沉下来问他，看着这张跟自己一样的脸，他火气莫名就上来了。  
他想杀了对方，同样对方也想杀了自己。  
一个世界只有一个罗布•路奇就够了，不需要两个。  
路奇觉得这个异世界来的打扰了他和帕里的平静生活，克里斯则觉得他只是跟帕里走了两条不同的路，在他想尽办法过去找帕里的时候，中途出现一个伪的，占了他的位置。

“跟帕里求婚。”克里斯把那个戒指放了回去，又让服务员拿另一个，他仔细的挑选着，“我在第一世界带了一个戒指过来……几乎三年没见帕里了，他好像瘦了点，戴着不太合适。”  
“他不会接受的。”路奇想着帕里会接受别人求婚的样子，他很自信的想不出来。  
克里斯不跟他争这些，意味深长的看了他一眼，不管他，继续挑戒指。  
这次他挑得很快，让服务员包装好，很快就结账了。  
路奇看着他就觉得没意思，在对方结账之前就自己走了，走的时候阴沉着脸，不知道在想什么。  
克里斯把戒指盒子放进怀里，双手插着裤兜走出去，看着路奇的背影，神色莫名。

察觉到房间内的帕里快醒了，克里斯把烟掐灭，并把沾了烟味外套脱了，才走进房间内。  
帕里昨晚肯定睡得不好，一直保持一个姿势，他如果能安心睡的话，姿势是各种各样的。克里斯侧躺到床上，从他身后伸手过来轻柔地抚着帕里的手臂，并把他叫醒：“帕里，你醒了吗？”  
帕里睁开眼，回头看了下克里斯，有点尴尬。克里斯正躺在床的另一边，身子笼罩在照进落地玻璃窗的光线，外面的天气可能不好，阴沉沉的。  
克里斯什么都没提，就拍拍他手臂，让他快点起来，等下带他出去玩。帕里就跟只鸵鸟一样，对方没提，他也不会主动提。于是他轻轻的松了一口气，有点蔫蔫的起床洗漱，很快就收拾好自己，跟着克里斯出去，两人走出房间的时候，克里斯一直紧紧拉着帕里的手。

他们在酒店餐厅里随便吃了点早餐，本来克里斯还说早餐要仔细点，不能马虎的，但是帕里实在提不起兴趣，没什么胃口的样子，克里斯也只好放弃，不再勉强他。  
等他们走出酒店大门的时，早上的细雨已经停了，云层慢慢散去，天空有点阳光透了下来。  
克里斯刚刚在酒店里面顺手拿了份旅游指南，一边看路一边看指南，一手继续拉着帕里，一边给他介绍介绍，帕里跟在他身后半步之外，不知道他怎么能一心多用的走着，如果是让他自己一边走路一边看书，他会晕的。

帕里觉得克里斯这样有点辛苦，就主动握住了对方的手，走到他身边，让他慢点，不要急。  
克里斯停住了，拿着指南的手摸了下帕里的脑袋，笑着跟他说：“好，我们慢慢走。”然后把指南摊开，示意帕里另一只手来帮他抓住指南另一边，两人埋头看了起来，扣着帕里的那只手，一直没放开过。  
他们研究了一下，最后选定了一个叫“大角鹿环湖游”的项目。指南里介绍说，这种大角鹿是圣白杨独有的，大角鹿的角上寄生着各色花朵，很有春之女王的特点，而湖水是圣白杨岛上一个狭长岛内湖，连接大海，如果幸运的话，还能看到海怪。  
“海怪？”克里斯给他念到最后，他只抓住了这个重点。  
“不知道是什么海怪，我们可以去问问。”克里斯抬起头，跟帕里说：“就决定是这个吧，剩下的等明后天。”  
于是两人跟着地图，慢慢走过去。

不得不说，即便是克里斯这种因为工作在各个岛屿之间经常跑的人，来到圣白杨之后，也觉得这城市确实适合旅游，路线规划得很好，每一条路都尽可能的展现出春之女王的风采。现在两人走到城外湖边的路线也是，悠闲惬意，路边有大片农田，种植各色花草，还有种植各种农作物的，时而配有农田之外连绵起伏的山坡树林里跑出来的小动物，显得生机勃勃。  
他们很快就找到了地点，经营这项目的店铺很容易找，一个大大的大角鹿招牌竖在屋顶上，远远就能看到。

两人进了店之后，交了定金，店主就让接待的服务员带他们去挑选大角鹿。  
两人来到鹿场，不知道克里斯怎样，反正帕里眼里都发光了，原来大角鹿角上真的有花的，帕里都想甩开克里斯的手，先跑过去看看，不过因为被克里斯扣得紧紧，他只能快步走，变成他在拉着对方前进。  
最后帕里挑了一只角上长荆棘和红树莓的（红树莓是服务员挂上去的），帕里的解释是这只看起来很威风，膘肥体壮，四肢矫健有力，服务员把它拉出来的时候，它对着帕里打了个响鼻，前肢刨了刨地。  
克里斯挑了一只角上长蓝玫瑰的，而且刚好是三朵蓝玫瑰。  
最后服务员也骑上他的那只大角鹿，带领两人环湖游，并进行解说。  
其实这项目也就个骑大角鹿有点好玩，不过因为有领头鹿带着节奏，两只鹿走得很慢，沿途在导游的解说下，欣赏湖畔美景，湖畔栽有终年盛开的鲜花，配上粼粼湖光，微风时而拂过，帕里被这安静祥和的气息感染，整个人都柔和了下来。  
克里斯也骑着鹿走在他旁边，看到帕里时不时的伸手拨头发，还念叨着要回去剪了，修短一点，克里斯却建议他留长一点，扎起来还好。帕里看了看克里斯扎起来的头发，嘟囔着会考虑一下。

湖呈长狭型，导游给他们介绍的时候，介绍到湖的形状，从高处往下看，像一只眼睛，被当地居民称为“天使的眼睛”。导游这样说的时候，克里斯一直看着帕里，还故意牵引着大角鹿落后几步，等导游离他们远一点之后，他附身过来，悄悄跟帕里说：“像你的眼睛。”  
帕里愣了一下，有点不好意思，看了几眼前面导游的背影，克里斯还接着他的悄悄话：“你的眼睛时而像深海沉稳深邃，时而像浅海通透明亮，我每次看向它，都会为这美丽而震惊，而你无意识看向我的眼神，对我来说都是仁慈的恩赐，让我感受到快乐、愉悦、还有希望……”帕里被他说得脸都红了，一边推他一边喊他快别说了。  
环湖一圈基本两个小时，两人绕了一圈回来，都没见到帕里念叨着的海怪。

克里斯轻轻笑出声，也没给帕里拆穿说这是店铺写来骗人的，只跟他说：“下次有时间，我们再过来看，或者你喜欢，可以在这里选择露营，可能就看到了。”  
最后帕里对那只长着荆棘的鹿有点不舍，还问他们能不能租它回去，店主拒绝了他，说怕大角鹿在城里踩伤人，一般不进城的。  
帕里只能恋恋不舍的跟那只大角鹿告别，大角鹿站在鹿场旁边一处平缓的溪流边，低着头正在喝水，根本不看帕里。

回城的时候他们换了另外一条路，他们沿着山坡脚下的小径回去，树林在上坡上面，因为早上的一场雨，整个山林有点雾蒙蒙的，树的根部零星长了白色的菌类，而各色花毛茛铺了大半的山坡。  
他们在树林边上还发现一家杂货铺子，里面有个年轻的姑娘在卖大角鹿模型，帕里特意挑了两只，一只头上长荆棘，一只长了蓝玫瑰，不过不是三朵而是整个角都是蓝玫瑰，因为帕里要挑选，克里斯放开了一直牵着他的手，他在旁边随意看看。  
等他回过头的时候，发现那年轻姑娘正红着脸跟帕里说话，细细的给他介绍大角鹿头上各种花的花语，当说到蓝玫瑰的时候，他才知道原来蓝玫瑰的花语还能细分：一枝表示相守是一种承诺，双枝表示相遇是一种宿命，而三枝的话则表示你是我最深的爱恋。  
帕里听到这花语的时候，转头看向克里斯。  
克里斯也在看着他。  
不过克里斯更多的是看向那姑娘，他知道帕里很讨人喜欢，但是之前都是在水都上，没想到来到这里，他随便买点东西，都能吸引到人。  
赶在克里斯脸色变黑之前，帕里伸手招了克里斯过来，主动的牵上他的手，那姑娘看着紧扣的双手，有点不好意思地快快给他们结账，送走他们。

因为早餐吃得迟，他们中午也不觉得饿，一边走一边玩的回城里去，其实玩的都是帕里，看什么都要伸手去动一下，如果不是克里斯一直拉着他，他都能跑没影了。  
帕里好像放开了一点，之前穿上西装的时候，还像个副社长成熟稳重的样子，现在倒年轻了好多。  
等两人回到城中，是下午五点，这个时候吃晚饭，也不算太早，克里斯已经抛弃了那份指南，凭着他的直觉带着帕里进了一家当地特色的鱼料理店。  
事实证明，还是克里斯的直觉靠谱点。  
帕里这下有了胃口，吃得十分开心，鱼肉和鱼骨头熬成浓白的鱼汤，十足的鲜美，整鱼烤的酥软，配上微辣的口感，他吃得都鼻尖冒汗，为了给客人降温，还配上冰冰树莓汁，酸甜可口，解腻且助消化。

等到晚上的时候，两人回到房间，克里斯什么都没提，自己先洗澡，然后让帕里进浴室，等帕里出来的时候，克里斯已经盖着被子躺床上了，就跟登记那天晚上一样，帕里掀开被子躺了进去，见克里斯没什么动作，他很快就睡着了。  
接下来那几天，他们都是凭着直觉来玩的，不得不说，帕里对定位赌场的直觉还是那么的精准。  
在赌场里，克里斯用上了藤虎的那招，听转盘来判断，赢了不少钱，帕里看着眼睛都发光了，还缠着让克里斯教他。克里斯给他说了一二三四，他也听不懂，只是很郁闷的抓着克里斯的手说：“以后，我去赌场，一定会带上你的。”  
克里斯都被他逗笑了。

这次假期，他们是订了第九天的回程车票，打算回去之后用一天时间收拾东西，然后开始该上班的上班，该出海的出海。  
时间过得很快，这都第七天晚上了，在帕里掀开被子躺下来之后，旁边传来幽幽的一句：“帕里，蜜月旅行很快结束，后天我们就要回去了，我们再试一次吧。”  
帕里僵硬地躺着，克里斯慢慢半撑着起身看着他，说出的话化为实质，帕里发誓，即便是在面对水之诸神时，他确信那几个字都能穿越世间一切障碍，一字一字地射进他的脑子里。  
克里斯说：“这次由你来主导，你想不想……”  
“操我。”

TBC 

注：如果我不曾见过太阳，我也许会忍受黑暗——艾米莉·狄金森


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此篇有反攻（帕里XLucci），出现在第十三章，雷的话可跳过，不影响阅读。

十三、

帕里在想，是不是夜深了，他睡糊涂了，现在迷迷糊糊的只是他还没醒来。后来克里斯说了什么，他也没听得多清楚，被“操我”两个字给震住之后，他觉得脑子里可能出现了幻听。帕里歪头看向克里斯，想起了环湖游那天，导游给他介绍，有时候海怪寂寞了，会顺着水下通道游到湖里，诱惑被他看上的过路行人……  
现在房间内微弱的灯光照着克里斯的背，光线描绘了整个轮廓，他散着头发用手肘支撑着探起半身，如同被海怪附身一般，说出充满极致诱惑力的话语。  
帕里猛地掀开被子，希望巨大的动作能让自己清醒过来，他盘腿坐在了床上面向对方。  
“路……”帕里犯糊涂了，他摇了摇头，想把那个被这句话诱惑住的自己摇走，他低垂着头说：“克里斯，你……”  
克里斯保持着探起半身的姿势，伸出一根手指点住帕里的嘴唇，他本来看向帕里的双眼，现在半阖着，他说：“叫我路奇，只有我们两人的时候，叫我路奇。”  
帕里抬起头，不可置信一般看向克里斯。  
Lucci抬了抬下巴，双唇一张一合，帕里甚至在他微张的唇间看到了舌头，他能想象出舌头经过怎样的颤动再配合上声带的摩擦，发出直接命令帕里的声音：“叫声Lucci听听！”  
“Lucci……”  
“乖。”Lucci直起身子，半坐在床上，伸手搂过帕里的脖子亲了上去。他的舌头直接顶了进来，帕里被他亲得浑身的血液都集中到脑袋上。  
觉得亲吻足够了，Lucci紧贴着帕里的耳朵用气声说：“你就不想试下吗？”

“我……”帕里一脸痛苦，他还在脑子里酝酿怎么说，这种事到底怎么启齿才合适，“上次你应该知道了，我……我不行的……”说完之后，他闭上眼睛，恨不得现在自己变成了哑巴，不用开口说这些话。  
“男人不能说不行。”Lucci当没一回事那样，双手捧着帕里的脸，伸出舌头舔弄着他的耳垂，耳垂上一阵麻痒直接传到脑袋里，继续诱惑他：“你不试下怎么知道。”  
“男人……”帕里轻笑了一声，他把Lucci双手摘了下来推开，就义一般看向他，他声音干涩，带着哭腔，陡然尖锐起来：“你知道……那个他，他把我当女人来用吗？他让我生孩子，问我怎么不会怀孕，还变身来上我……”这种肮脏的事帕里实在说不出口，说一句掉一次眼泪，现在整张脸都是水，Lucci亲上去，尝到的全是苦涩的味道。  
“……他也就没把我当过男人，有时候我甚至怀疑，他有没有把我当过人。”  
Lucci在第一世界失去帕里之后，灵魂仿佛被一只无形的手捏着，抠出了一部分，当他在这里找到帕里，两人结婚，两人结合，他觉得自己被抠走的那部分终于又完整了。之前他一直觉得自己才是痛苦的那个，可是没想到，被留下来的帕里，也在遭受着另外的痛苦。

“哭吧。”Lucci希望能把他在阴影中带出来，帕里应该跟阳光一样，明亮耀眼、纯粹温暖，不应该是他来到这个世界之后第一次见面那消沉的样子。  
听到这一句，帕里放声大哭，把这一年来的羞辱、恐惧、委屈全哭出来。  
Lucci抱着帕里，把他的头按向自己肩膀，声音全闷在肩膀上，他像极了一只被欺负到要拼命的小兽一样，嘶叫着，呜咽着。  
这晚两人什么都没做成，帕里哭累了睡着了，Lucci搂着他睡了一晚。

早上，阳光射进屋内的时候，两人都醒了过来，帕里有点不好意思，睁开眼睛的时候正好对上了Lucci看着他的双眼，原来对方早他一步醒来。  
“早上好，帕里。”  
“早上好……”帕里慢慢地坐起来，脑袋低垂，双手捂着脸。Lucci还躺床上，看他捂脸于是问道：“你怎么了？”  
帕里一手往身后伸了伸，做了个让他别问的动作，Lucci就沉默的看着他。帕里埋在手掌里深呼吸几次之后，回头一脸深沉的问Lucci：“昨晚你说的，还算数吗？”  
Lucci愕然，他脸色变了一下，但是赶在帕里露出失望的表情之前说：“算数。”  
“你想的话，可以今晚……”  
“不用今晚，我现在就可以！”帕里急冲冲说完这句之后，Lucci注意到他的耳朵尖肉眼可见的红了起来。

帕里根本不敢再看他，他又扭头过去背对着Lucci，闷声又带点兴奋的说：“我先去洗漱一下，你等我。”说完，他在床尾跳下去，冲进了浴室。  
Lucci看得直无语，想了想，叫了客房早餐，虽然这大白天的，但他也不是介意这些的人，就是怕帕里饿着了。  
帕里洗完打开浴室门，发现Lucci正在门外等他，他说：“我叫了客房早餐，无论怎样，现在先吃一点吧。”  
帕里出来之后，Lucci走进了浴室。  
浴室里全是帕里的气息。  
Lucci站在花洒喷出的热水中一动不动，他昨晚跟帕里的提议，并不是一时兴起，是他经过几天的深思熟虑之后才做出的决定。  
这个世界的路奇会这样对帕里，有他故意引导的原因，但让他觉得懊恼的是，这也变成了他间接伤害了帕里。  
如果要弥补他间接带来的伤害，他并非无能为力。

Lucci出来之后，看到帕里正坐在餐桌前等他。他走过去拉开椅子坐下，帕里眼睛直直得看向他，他拿起刀叉吃早餐，帕里也跟着吃，但明显吃得心不在焉，眼神不住得往Lucci身上飘。  
Lucci轻轻叹了一口气，把刀叉放下来，帕里还一脸无辜的问他：“你怎么不吃了？”  
Lucci摇了摇头，拿一杯清水喝了几口，帕里盯着他被水润过的嘴唇，盯着他因为咽下清水而起伏的喉结……  
Lucci对着帕里勾勾手指。

等帕里回过神的时候，他已经把Lucci压着倒在大床上，狠狠的亲吻。  
帕里没试过这么主动的，他膝盖分开对方的大腿，自己挤了进去，躬身趴覆在Lucci身上，前臂分别在Lucci脑袋两边，支撑着自己上身，手掌并按着Lucci的脸，舌头挑开他的牙齿顶了进去。  
被他压在身下的身体火热着，帕里松开一只手，顺着Lucci浴袍的领口进去，如同对待他精心挑选出来为船只作为龙骨的木料一样，对方放松躺着，肌肉舒张，帕里的手在对方衣内探索着，如同寻宝一般，双唇相贴带来的火，分出了一半在帕里的指尖，沿着手指走过的路线，一路向下。  
帕里抬起头来喘息，手指也停了。  
Lucci浴袍之下，什么都没穿。

正闭着眼接受帕里亲吻的Lucci，抬眼看向帕里。  
此时帕里已经起身，正跪坐在Lucci双腿之间，帕里的手也在浴袍内拿了出来，Lucci身上浴袍的系带已经很松了，只要轻轻一拉就能松开。帕里的眼神在Lucci的脸和系带之间游弋。  
之前Lucci的手一直轻轻扶在帕里腰侧，现在他抬了起来，抓住帕里垂在自己身侧有点不知所措的双手，握着过来，他抓着对方的手把自己的系带拉开。  
“帕里，这个时候……”  
“你觉得你还行吗……”Lucci眯了眯眼。  
帕里点了点头，他已经硬了。

帕里的手直接拨开Lucci的浴袍，手轻轻的覆在腹上，两人又亲了在一起，帕里恨不得把对方咬碎，吞进去。他从唇上移开，到喉结，到乳首，到腹部，最后，到了Lucci腿间，他含了进去。  
Lucci的呼吸明显加重，这对帕里是种鼓励。  
他不是很懂怎么用口舌侍候人，以前跟路奇的时候，他很少给对方含过，没含多久对方就会把他拉起来，亲上去，然后提枪直接上。但是男人的敏感处都是差不多的，他吐了出来，用手握着茎身，舌头舔着头部，重重的舔。Lucci明显绷紧，并且伸手抓住了他的头发，他用气声说着：“帕里，够了……”  
帕里只撩了Lucci一眼，口中动作不停，另一只手伸到Lucci身后，抚上穴口，对方没有反对。  
他从按压开始，到伸进三指开拓，用尽了自己这辈子的耐心，他一直在克制着，甚至到最后一步，帕里还在犹豫。  
Lucci躺在他身下看出了他的犹豫，伸手抚摸着帕里的头发，带着爱意说出的话直接让帕里的耐心和克制崩溃：“帕里，我也想要你。”  
帕里挺进了Lucci身体里。他觉得如果这个时候Lucci叫他去死，他也会毫不犹豫的去执行,在冲撞中，他也跟来到圣白杨第一天一样，贴在Lucci耳边不断地说着“我爱你”。

十四、

两人在酒店里腻歪了一个白天，到了晚上7点多的时候，Lucci才又叫了客房服务，让酒店把晚餐送来，帕里实在不好意思，还特意叮嘱让酒店把餐车放在门口，自己出去拿就行。  
帕里躲在门口听着服务员走远，才开门把餐车推进来，Lucci看着觉得好笑，直接开口问他：“你这是在不好意思吗？”  
他只在下身围着一件浴巾就出来了，上身赤裸着，发尾微卷，还挂着点水珠披散在锁骨。他们刚刚在浴室里一起沐浴，帕里还很贴心的帮他把身上的痕迹都清洗干净，Lucci全程懒洋洋的躺着，让帕里侍候好一切。

帕里换了一件浴袍套着，把早餐剩下的都推到一边，然后把新鲜的晚餐摆上餐桌，脸还是有点红，不知道是在浴室内蒸腾的还是他还在不好意思。  
“我订的是蜜月套房，你觉得他们会不知道我们在干什么吗？”Lucci一边擦着头发一边走向餐桌，拉开椅子坐下。  
帕里也坐下来，喝了一大杯水补充水分之后，才觉得真饿了。  
“吃完之后我们出去逛逛，消下食，明天早上要赶早车回去了。”Lucci看着帕里狼吞虎咽的，“你吃慢点……”  
“嗯嗯……”帕里鼓着腮帮子点了点头。  
Lucci笑了，他来到这个世界之后，被世界规则强行剥除了果实能力，但是他一直觉得果实能力虽然是被剥除了，但是内心的野兽一直蠢蠢欲动不得安宁，不过现在，它已经俯下自己的身躯，把脖子伸出自愿套上项圈。

两人换好衣服之后，Lucci照样牵着帕里的手出去，他还记得在前台叫了客房服务，收拾下客房。  
今晚的圣白杨天气晴朗，街道上很热闹，当地不少居民都出来逛街，晚上九点了甚至还有小孩在跑。  
两人一路走走看看，寻找着各种特色店铺，挑选一点礼物回去送给大家。刚在店里出来，就看到店铺门前不远处，几个小孩围在一起，叽叽喳喳的你推我我推你。帕里好奇拉着Lucci过去，小孩看到有大人来了，哄的一下散了差不多，只有几个胆大的还站在那，看着两人，又看看脚下。  
原来是只小橘猫，毛茸茸的还有点脏兮兮，瑟缩着趴在地上“咪咪”的叫。  
一个大点的孩子犹豫了一下，看向两人，小心翼翼地说：“先生，这只小猫被猫妈妈不要了……”  
另外一个也接着开口：“我们也养不来它……你们能不能……”

帕里看看那两个孩子，又低头看看小猫。  
小橘猫实在可怜，那叫声有气无力的，估计饿了几天，孩子扔了点面包片在旁边，它也没怎么吃。  
他看了看Lucci。两人眼神对上了。  
“你想要就带回去养吧。”说完Lucci弯腰捏着小猫脖子把它拎起来，帕里看得吓了一跳，快快伸手去接。他双手刚好捧着它，这么小的一只，有点点发抖，手心贴着猫咪的心脏，扑通扑通得跳的很快。  
Lucci走进刚刚买礼物的店里面，问了服务员要了个箱子，里面铺上一层软纸，拿出来给帕里，示意他放进去。  
两人空手出去，回来的时候变成了Lucci拎着几袋子礼物，帕里抱着个装着猫咪的箱子回来了。他们还顺便找个宠物店，买了个笼子，明天装它回去。  
客房已经收拾干净，两人把礼物放好，帕里把猫咪抱进浴室里面洗干净，洗完之后发现猫咪是个清秀的小男生。  
不知道是因为洗干净了还是客房里面有暖气，猫咪的毛被吹干之后，浑身暖洋洋的，Lucci拿着牛奶泡面包喂它，它肯一点一点的舔着了。

帕里坐地上看着猫咪吃东西，Lucci站旁边，居高临下看下来只有两团金色的毛茸茸。  
“像你……”Lucci莫名其妙说了一句。  
等帕里抬头看他的时候，他指了指猫咪：“金色。”又指了指帕里的脑袋：“金色。”  
帕里翻了个白眼，给他科普一样说：“这是橘猫。”  
帕里再看几眼之后，问了个脑洞大开的问题：“你们海军大将的称号，好像都是颜色加动物的吧……”  
Lucci扬起一边眉毛，示意他想问什么就直接点。  
“有叫过橘猫的大将吗？”  
“……”Lucci沉默了一下，他还真的在思考，他在ZF时候没听过，加入海军之后也没有，于是他给了肯定的回答：“据我所知，是没有的。”  
帕里看他的眼神都变了。  
“……”Lucci再沉默了一下，忽然有点不知道怎么接上帕里的眼神。  
“其实，你以前有果实能力的时候，也挺像的……”帕里扯着嘴角，他胆子确实肥了。  
“……”  
“如果你真这么想的话，以后我能升上大将了，我可以选这个当称号的！”  
得到了Lucci这句话，帕里没说什么，但是明显兴奋了不少，一直看着他，但是撸猫的手都快了很多，猫咪都要被他撸秃了。  
“好了，不要玩了。”Lucci把帕里拉起来，把他拉到浴室里跟他说：“你快洗洗，准备睡了，明天要早起的。”

第二天，两人赶着早班车回七水之都。  
清晨的圣白杨有点雾水没有散尽，路边的小草上还挂着露珠，两人小跑着赶去车站，Lucci提着来的时候的行李和买的礼物，帕里抱着装着小猫的笼子，因为小跑着有点晃，猫咪一路“咪咪咪”的叫到了车站。  
帕里坐到座位上的时候舒了一口气，还好赶上了。  
“知道自己起不来了吧，让你早点睡又不肯，还要撸什么猫呢。”Lucci把东西放到头顶车架上，坐了下来拿出面包和牛奶给帕里当早餐。  
帕里拿了一点喂猫咪之后，就两人分吃早餐，他一边吃一边问Lucci：“回去之后，你就回军舰上了？”  
“嗯！藤虎只批了我十天假。”  
“哦！”  
“长假我很少有，有的话我会回水都的。”Lucci伸手握住了帕里的手，帕里看着两人交握的手上的结婚戒指，Lucci继续说：“不过一个月左右我们会上岸休整，就在司法岛上，你可以来司法岛找我的。我在上面有宿舍……”  
“我现在结婚了，可以申请一间大的单人套间了。”Lucci想了想说：“我回去就写申请。”  
“那你现在是跟谁住一起的？你们都是集体宿舍吗？”帕里还真没想过，他会以这种方式再去司法岛。  
“副舰长，两人套间。”Lucci继续说，“等我申请好了，我会提前告诉你，休整的时候你就过来吧，一般都休整三到五天不等的。”  
帕里也握着他的手，答应了他：“好。”

帕里又靠在Lucci肩膀上睡了一路，等他睁开眼的时候，刚好到站，熟悉的车站，虽然才几天，但是他也有点想念七水之都了，而且不知道家里装修得怎样，他也想回去看看，还要收拾一番才能住人。  
两人提着行李下车，挑了一条布鲁乘坐回去，中午的太阳很晒，帕里眯着眼睛，在阳光中看到那熟悉的房子。两人上岸之后，帕里进了院子在窗口处看了下，发现已经装修好了，但是具体还没看，他还要去装修公司那边拿钥匙。  
“我行李放这里，你帮我看好，我先过去装修公司那边拿钥匙，你在这等我啊。”帕里把行李袋放地上，示意Lucci在门口等他。  
Lucci点了点头，示意他快点去。  
帕里小跑着过去。

Lucci右手转着左手无名指处的婚戒，靠着门站在阴影处，他抬头看着天空，一片蔚蓝，万里无云，真是个让人感到愉悦的天气。  
“你来了啊。”Lucci懒洋洋的靠在门上，对着来人表现出一副好客的样子：“这里刚刚装修过，帕里去拿新钥匙了，等下进去坐坐吧，来者是客。”  
路奇带着怒气的踏进院子里，对方那一副主人的样子让他觉得好笑，可是又笑不出，手里捏着的报纸就跟长了刺一样，无时无刻不在提醒他帕里已经跟别人结婚的事实。  
“你是故意的。”路奇盯着对方悠闲的样子，怒火在持续的冲刷着他的身体。  
两天前，路奇回到了CP0设置在七水之都附近的据点，他回到办公室拿起报纸的那一刻，以他站立之处为中心，一瞬间燃起的暴怒把办公室的地板震出了蛛网状的裂纹，同时，办公室内的玻璃器具全都破碎了。他凭借意志压制着怒火，赶了两天的路终于赶到七水之都。  
可是在踏入院子的时候，他知道这里全变了。

路奇看着对方的样子，他就没想过再控制怒火，他一拳挥过去，Lucci格挡下他几拳重拳之后，一闪开，门被直接打碎。  
Lucci移动到院子里，院子范围不大，他还顾忌着这房子是帕里父母留给他的，不愿意真正跟路奇打起来，可是路奇没这顾忌，或者说，帕里没跟他说过这房子是他父母留下来的，他就是要把怒火发泄出来，他心脏在狂跳着，他觉得他从来没有那么愤怒过，这里应该是他的地盘，怎么可以被别人占了，这样的话他宁愿毁了这里……  
他在发泄一样攻击Lucci的时候，院子的三面围墙，已经毁了两面了，剩下最后房子正面的围墙摇摇欲坠，还有房子的玻璃窗，已经如同水之诸神过境，都碎了。

帕里没想到他只是出去一趟拿两把新钥匙，怎么回来之后房子差点被拆了。  
“你们两个在干什么？”帕里紧紧捏着新钥匙，因为看到他家被折腾成这样而恼怒，声音不知不觉得尖锐起来。  
院子中还在打的两人停了下来，单膝跪地双手格挡路奇攻击的Lucci，抬头看了他一眼，喊了一句：“帕里！”  
“Lucci……”帕里赶紧走了过去，把他扶起来。

“你刚刚叫他什么？”路奇不敢置信的问帕里。  
帕里还是很怕路奇，眼神没看向对方，张了张嘴，说不出话来，他死死得抓着Lucci的胳膊，想从这具身体中汲取力量，让自己说点什么都好，随便什么都好。  
“Lucci，我叫他Lucci……”帕里的脊背慢慢挺直，他终于看向对方，并说了出来。  
Lucci扬起一边眉毛，意外地低头看向帕里。

路奇就跟被人扇了个耳光一样，他对此的反应是，把手中的报纸扬起，甩在帕里脸上。  
在帕里眼里，现在一切物体的运动都成了慢动作，胡乱折叠起来的报纸从路奇手里甩开，在扑向他脸的过程中张开了一角，刚开始被手掌紧紧握住的折痕因为没了手掌施加在上面的握力，折痕也开始舒张，报纸往前扑来的时候，帕里都能预计到哪一个角会划过他的眼睛，为了避免划伤眼球，他眨了眨眼。  
再睁开的时候，帕里低头看到已经落在地上的报纸，那豆腐块大小的地方，刊登着他结婚的消息。帕里被这样羞辱，Lucci想再次动手，他危险地眯了眯眼睛，胳膊上的肌肉都隆起了，却因为被帕里紧紧抓住而暂时没动作，帕里是在安抚他。

“你以为他是个什么好东西。”路奇愤怒又疑惑，他实在想不通帕里为什么会这样做，他高高在上地看着帕里，嗤笑着，嘴巴一张一合刻薄地说：“你才见过他几次就敢跟他结婚，你要被狠狠骗过一次才清醒吗？”  
帕里平静了下来，点了点头，一脸平淡地说：“我被骗过，已经清醒了。”  
路奇被噎了这么一句，他的表情就像狠狠被重拳击打过一样，恍惚了那么一瞬间之后又恢复成平时那高高在上的样子，帕里看不出来他表情微妙的变化，Lucci可以，他深吸一口气，慢慢呼出，他什么都不说，只把另一只手伸过来，覆上帕里紧紧抓着他胳膊的那只手。

路奇紧闭着嘴，盯着帕里的表情，他看到那个异世界来的人覆着帕里的手，恨不得把这只手挫骨扬灰。  
“我被骗过，已经清醒了。”帕里再次强调一句，然后把一直捏在手心里的那两把新钥匙，拿一把递给Lucci，Lucci接过，钥匙还带着帕里的体温，他同样地紧紧握在手里。  
“你们要打出去打，这房子是我父母留给我的，被拆了你们不心疼我还会心疼的。”帕里松开手，走出院子外面，站在唯一没有倒塌的正面墙边，随意的看看。他只是随意看看，转移下注意力，意外地，他看到每天都被塞在信箱里的雏菊，经过早上太阳的照射，它们已经有点萎蔫了。  
院子内的两个男人，看着帕里站在院子外，一时间不知道怎么好。

帕里把雏菊拿出来，盯着看了一会儿，然后抬头看向他们，他开口：“路奇……”  
院子内两人都看向他。  
“罗布•路奇，你跟花店订了五年雏菊，你知道雏菊还有一个功能，是可以占卜的吗？”帕里手握着那一把萎蔫的雏菊，站在院子外，眼神直直地看向路奇。  
“一年前，我们重见的时候，你过来找我，你跟我说” 你知道吗，从十八岁起，你就注定是我的了””帕里随手抖落那一把雏菊，只拿了一朵，他的拇指和食指捏在细细的雏菊花茎上，雏菊花瓣微卷，花托已经支撑不住整朵花了，它耷拉着。  
不知道为什么，路奇一下子想起一年前在阿南刻岛上重见帕里的时候，当时他被帕里掉进柯罗诺斯之井变小给唬住了，注意力全放在了时间之神柯罗诺斯的传说上，但是现在帕里提起了“注定”这个词，关于阿南刻的传说一下子涌进他脑海里，阿南刻女神司掌一切宿命、定数、天数、必然。  
路奇想阻止帕里接下来的话，帕里等下无论说出什么，都是他不想听的，他想要阻止，可是……可是他的骄傲他的自尊不允许。  
“不如，我们来占卜一下，他到底有没有在骗我。”帕里的眼神看向Lucci。  
Lucci摇了摇头，叹息着：“我当然没有骗你。”  
他轻声说：“我怎么会再骗你呢。”  
路奇双眼带着怒火瞪向他。

“怎么，你不愿意？”帕里又看向路奇，“你也不愿意？”  
帕里拿着一朵花孤零零地站在院子外，有点无措，在Lucci想走过去陪他的时候，他又抬起头，目光灼灼，他看向路奇：“其实在十几天之前，我没想过我还会结婚的。要不我来占卜一下，我会跟谁结婚，看看这到底是不是注定的吧。”帕里说完，也没等路奇回应，他就自顾自的开始撕着花瓣。  
“是你，是他，是你，是他……”  
他撕一片花瓣念一句是你，撕一片花瓣念一句是他，以帕里的目力，他可能看不出这朵雏菊是单数还是复数花瓣，可是路奇可以。  
路奇站在院子内，从帕里撕出第一片花瓣说出“是你”的时候，已经宣判了结局，他拿着报纸找过来的行径，彻底成了一个笑话。  
剩下的话路奇已经不想听了，可是帕里还在念着，很快，花瓣被他撕完，只剩最后一片的时候，他停了下来，并举着花茎给两人看。  
孤零零的最后一片花瓣挂在花盘上，帕里看向路奇，叹息着，却把最后一片花瓣递给Lucci：“是他！”  
帕里像完成了一件大事一样松了口气，他低下头，脚下踢着刚刚撒落的雏菊，轻声笑，带着点讽刺意味的说：“你看，你送我的花都觉得我是要跟他结婚呢。”  
“其实我也知道，像你这样的人，肯定不会想过结婚这种有束缚感的事，我也是随便测一测，开个玩笑而已，不过这也刚好给了我一个结婚的借口。所以……”  
他头发有点长了，回来的时候在后脑勺把发尾扎起来，以前的帕里只用个护目镜压着前额的头发，摘下护目镜后的一头金发胡乱飞扬，现在被他稳稳当当的扎起来之后整个人都显得沉稳，虽然他现在穿着连帽衫，看起来更显小。但是，已经不是去年一年路奇有意帮他改变的样子。  
“祝福我吧。”帕里抬起头，终于勇敢的面向路奇。

或者冥冥之中真有神灵，以世界为棋盘众生为棋子，此时罗布•路奇仿佛置身在这棋盘上，脑海里传来阿南刻女神对他这一行径宣判的声音：“将军”。

十五、

后来路奇什么有没说，他看着Lucci伸手接着帕里过的雏菊，那最后一片花瓣不是给他的，他轻轻哼笑了一声，扯了下嘴角，哈多利衔来他的礼帽，他接过之后，鸽子扑棱着翅膀站定在他肩膀上。  
“那么……”路奇想了下，最终也没说出点什么，他深深看了一眼帕里，帕里脸上波澜不兴，只是脸色有点苍白，他紧闭着嘴唇，把礼帽戴上，跟帕里擦肩而过。  
他走了，罗布•路奇来这里打了一架之后安静的走了。

帕里在他走了之后终于脚下一软，他撑不住了。  
还好Lucci在他旁边，他伸手在帕里跌倒之后扶住他，帕里跪坐在地，他低着头，双手紧握成拳，抵在膝盖上。  
Lucci跟他面对面，他蹲下身，把帕里抱在怀里，抚摸着他的头发，在他耳边叹息一句：“你想哭就哭吧。”  
压抑的哭声在他肩膀处闷闷的传出来，帕里额头抵着他的宽厚的肩膀，一边哭一边说着：“我曾经……我曾经爱过他的。”  
“我知道。”Lucci继续摸着他的头发安慰他，“我都知道……”  
“对不起。”帕里伸手环抱着Lucci，“对不起……”  
“没关系。”Lucci贴着他的耳边轻轻吻着，“没关系的……”

帕里没哭多久，Lucci扶着他进去，其实两把新钥匙也没用了，门都被打坏了，Lucci在帕里手里拿下另外一把钥匙，跟他这把一起放好，然后出去把行李提进来，幸运的是，两人带回来的小橘猫在这次打斗中没有被波及受伤，只不过这场打斗对只小猫咪来说，有点声势浩大，它害怕得一直抓笼子，在瑟瑟发抖。  
室内重新布置了一番，家具也是新的，其实室内没什么影响，只不过是院子的围墙倒了两面，剩下那一面也摇摇欲坠，还有门窗都破坏了而已。  
Lucci熟悉的找到厨房，倒了杯水给帕里，然后他跟帕里说一声，就出去了。

帕里小口小口的抿着水，然后去洗了一把脸，然后又坐回沙发上等了一会儿，Lucci带着装修店的老板过来了。  
老板又一次张大着嘴巴表示惊讶：这到底怎么回事，好像被拆了一样。老板立刻对着水之诸神发誓，昨天他是亲眼看着装修好的，门也是他亲手锁上的，这绝对不是他弄的……  
在老板说到他如果说假话，就会被下一次水之诸神淹没的时候，Lucci制止了他，他说这不是怀疑你，你帮我们修好就行了，多少钱我们再给。  
帕里有点尴尬，两人都没说出房子变成这样的原因，就是让老板尽快弄好就行。  
于是老板就留在房子外面修门窗，两人进了卧室，把行李放好，卧室内只有衣柜桌子等，没有大床，因为当时帕里交待的床等他自己回来再买。  
Lucci跟帕里商量着：“现在出去吃点东西吧，你早上也没吃多少呢，然后顺便买张床。”Lucci拉起帕里的手：“我们一起挑。”  
帕里点了点头：“好。”

两人走出门的时候，Lucci特意过去跟正在窗户前忙活的老板说一句，老板点了点头表示知道，两人就出去了。  
“你刚刚跟老板说什么啊？”帕里看向Lucci，Lucci很喜欢牵着帕里的手，只要有机会，他就一直拉着不放，现在也是这样。  
“我跟他说，让他换个新门之后，把钥匙放在窗台上就行了，等下我们回来拿，还有围墙的话不用砌了，明天我们一起修好。”Lucci对着帕里笑了下。  
“嗯。”帕里点了点头，“我们一起弄。”

于是两人婚假第九天的下午，他们把七水之都大大小小的家具店里逛了个遍，终于买到两人都满意的大床，还有床上用品，在傍晚时分终于让店家送货到家了。  
晚上，两人把小橘猫又洗了一次，因为打斗的时候落了一点灰在它身上，有点灰扑扑的。现在帕里就抱着小橘猫在床上玩。  
Lucci擦着头发进房间的时候，简直都佩服起了帕里：他不知道什么时候搓了跟细绳子，绑在小猫前肢上，握着小猫前肢在耍绳子。  
帕里嘴里一直“喵喵，喵喵”的叫着，小橘猫一脸的迷茫。  
Lucci想起了什么，他问帕里：“你给它取名字没有？”  
帕里抬头看看Lucci，又看看橘猫，“没有。”  
“你给它取个名字吧，你不会以后就打算叫它猫吧。”Lucci坐到床边上，他披散着头发，头发微卷，还有点湿润，跟帕里一样穿着短袖圆领睡衣，看起来十分无害。

帕里拿着小猫前肢想了半天，他自觉是个粗人，真想不出什么好名字，直到他看到了——  
“扳手。”帕里忽然喊了一声，小猫吓了一跳，又喵喵的叫一声，“我决定了，叫它扳手，扳手，你喜欢这个名字吗？”  
小猫“喵~”了一声。  
“我就知道你喜欢这个名字的了，扳手。”  
Lucci嘴巴张了张，最后选择闭上。他憋了一会儿，还是忍不住问起帕里：“你为什么要叫他扳手？”  
这时候帕里已经躺床上了，小猫趴在他胸前，他举起戴着戒指的手给Lucci看。  
“看到没，我们的婚戒，你不是拿我经常用的那个扳手做的吗？他是我们度蜜月时候捡回来的，就叫扳手了。”帕里说完又把手放下，继续撸猫。  
Lucci真没想过这个理由，他愣了一下之后，忽然笑了。  
“这名字起得真是太有水平了。”

婚假第十天，两人起个大早，今天他们要砌墙，Lucci还说要帮扳手弄个猫爬架，中午时候把冰山他们都请过来吃顿饭，并且把礼物给他们。  
砌墙的功夫很快，两人都很熟手，材料备齐不到两个小时就弄好了，Lucci还重新给帕里做了个新信箱挂在墙外，新信箱旁边做了个架子可以放花的，不用送花工每次都硬塞到信箱里面。  
大家吃完午饭在客厅拆礼物的时候，扳手正吊在爬架绳子上荡来荡去了。  
“你在圣白杨买了只猫回来？”露露一边按着他的翘起的头发，一边看那只橘猫在荡来荡去。  
“捡的。”帕里站在旁边，帮橘猫把爪子从绳中解出来，它把自己爪子勾住了，脱不开。  
冰山看着帕里和Lucci相处挺好的，也放心了，之前他听到帕里在厨房中喊他“路奇”，心里还咯噔了一下，后来见两人都表现得很自然，他也没说什么。  
昨天罗布•路奇过来闹了一场的事他也知道，现在看着帕里没伤到哪里，大概这事也就和平解决了。

大家歇了一下之后，就各自带着礼物回去了。两人送走大家，一起收拾好餐具，之后就闲了下来。  
于是帕里在卧室内再次拿出行李箱，开始往里面塞衣服，Lucci站在他旁边，说：“我来收拾就行了。”  
Lucci是准备傍晚时候搭乘海列车去司法岛，然后在司法岛再上军舰。  
“一起来吧，我们一起想下，我主要怕漏了什么。”帕里一直低着头，胡乱的塞着。  
说真的，他已经开始有点不舍了。  
“帕里……”  
“干嘛……”帕里抬头看他。  
Lucci低头亲了上去，他舌头敲开他的唇，勾住他的舌头，吮吻、啃咬，Lucci也不舍帕里。  
Lucci压了上去，帕里躺在床上，前臂挡着眼睛喘息，Lucci的嘴唇像是粘在他肌肤上一样，他说要在帕里身上留下各种痕迹，帕里只是想一想，就浑身发烫，后来Lucci还含住他给他做口活，他沉浸在Lucci给予的快感中，他喘息着，抓住Lucci的头发说：“进来吧。”  
Lucci挺进的时候，把帕里的手臂拉下来，帕里的身体因他动作起伏，因他动作发热，微张着唇的喘息声就是对他最好的鼓励，帕里圈住他腰身的腿还勾了一下，这意思再明显不过了。  
“帕里……你是我的。”Lucci动作得更用力，握住帕里的手，两人带着婚戒的手紧紧的扣在一起。  
帕里红着脸，点了点头，抬头去亲Lucci，封住他接下来所有的话，他想说的一切，帕里都感受得到。快感在如山洪奔腾不息，将纠缠的两人一起淹没。

傍晚时候，帕里要送Lucci去车站，Lucci不让，在院子内就止住了他，要他在家里好好休息一下。  
Lucci亲了下帕里的脸颊，有点神秘的说：“送你一个礼物。”  
帕里莫名其妙，这个时候还有礼物？  
Lucci示意他退后一点，他看着Lucci的动作，只见他一扬手，吹个口哨，头上传来一阵巨大的翅膀扇动的声音。  
帕里抬头，瞪大眼睛，看到一只巨鸟沐浴着傍晚的余晖，从天而降！  
“这是……鹰吗？”帕里被震撼住了，巨鸟有90厘米高，体型粗壮，黄色的趾黑色的爪强壮有力，紧紧抓在Lucci的前臂上，层层羽毛呈褐色并有金属光泽，嘴和虹膜呈黄色，一看，就是很凶猛的一只猛禽，它在Lucci前臂上站稳之后，转头居高临下的看着帕里。  
“它叫雷文（Raven）。”Lucci向帕里介绍巨鸟的名字，“雷文，这是帕里，我的丈夫，跟他打个招呼吧。”  
巨鸟思考了一番，才伸出一边脚，举起一根脚趾，帕里小心翼翼的捏住住那个尖利的爪，握了握。  
“你管一只鹰叫乌鸦？”帕里深深吸了口气，心里默默在吐槽：你这起名水平也比我高不了多少，还想笑我给猫取名叫扳手。  
“这不是鹰，是雕，来自阿拉巴斯坦沙漠中的雕”Lucci认真的给他介绍到，“它爪的握力最高能到1200道力，喙能达800道力。”  
Lucci看到帕里跟他一样想伸出手来接过雷文，他阻止了：“你承受不了它的握力的，平时你不用管它，只要送信的时候吹个口哨，它就会下来了。”  
Lucci示范了一下，并让帕里也学着他吹口哨，帕里学得很快，雷文扑棱下翅膀，给了他回应。帕里僵硬的扯了下嘴角。  
“有时候它会过去找我，我也会用它来给你送信的，你接到我的信的话，就出发去司法岛吧。”Lucci手一扬，雷文振翅飞了起来。  
两人抬头看着雷文飞远之后，Lucci转头看向帕里：“我走了，我会给你写信的。”Lucci亲了下帕里，“跟我道别吧。”  
帕里只送他到院子门口，然后就站定，也回了个亲吻给Lucci，并挥了挥手：“顺风。”  
帕里站在院子门口，直目送到看不到对方，站着发了一会儿呆，这就是结婚的感觉，有个人会让你慢慢的开始牵挂了。

十六、

之后的日子渐渐趋于平淡，帕里第一次接到Lucci让雷文送信过来，兴奋了好一阵子，在社里和船坞上无论见到谁，都止不住那无意中溢出的笑意。  
Lucci在信上写道：“从踏出院子那一刻起，我对你的思念就像有了重量，每一秒每一分都在增加，我本以为这些思念会将我压垮，但是幸运的，对你的爱也给予我无穷的力量，这份力量如果让我细细形容给你听，那必须要有大海一样宽广的纸。”  
有时候，Lucci送过来的信中会给他写上在大海巡航中的无聊，这个时候他就会亲自训练新兵，教他们六式；他也会写上追捕海贼的刺激，但是他在信上会特意注明他不觉得刺激，是他的手下们觉得刺激，特别是那些新兵蛋子，一腔热血，看到他们咋咋呼呼的，都觉得自己也年轻了不少。  
每次接到Lucci的来信，帕里也会准时回复一封给他，他没Lucci那么好的文采，能写出十几张纸那样的厚度，他就只简单挑一些有趣的事跟Lucci说，或者讨论下跟造船有关的话题，偶尔也很含蓄的表达下自己跟他一样的思念。  
在帕里接了八封这种聊天一样的厚信之后，雷文终于送来了一封有确切日期的薄信，只有一张纸，上面简单的写道：“1月17日清晨，我将回到司法岛，这次的上岸假期有4天，你过来找我吧，我带你参观我的新宿舍。”落款是：最爱你的 Lucci。

今天是1月12日，还有5天，帕里细细的数了一下，自Lucci在10月3日离开之后，到现在的1月12日，他们已经101天没见面了，等到17日的话，那就要有106天了。  
时间在帕里的盼望中慢慢流逝，终于到了即将相见的日子，他踏上了1月16日夜晚的海列车，起始站七水之都蓝站，终点站司法岛正门。  
这是今晚最后一班开向司法岛的海列车。行驶在晚上的海列车总比白天的安静了许多，帕里感觉有点闷，把窗子打开，夜风夹着海水的湿气吹了过来。今晚风浪稍大，不知道会不会下雨，看了一会儿黑魆魆的海面，帕里又把窗子关上，靠着车窗睡着了。  
帕里是凌晨时分就到了正门，但是因为司法岛只有白昼没有黑夜，在海列车上随便眯了一下的帕里，这个时候也清醒了过来，他跟着人流下车，站在特意划出来的家属等候区等待着。  
Lucci赶过来的时候，帕里正坐在座位上闭着眼睛，头一点一点的，Lucci轻手轻脚的走过来站在他面前的时候，帕里已经醒了。  
他吃惊的看着Lucci，他怎么……  
“你的手怎么回事？”  
“你的脸怎么回事？”

Lucci的左手打了石膏，正用绷带挂在脖子上，而帕里额头淤青了一块，嘴角也有个小伤口。  
Lucci看着这样的帕里，很是心痛，不用想都知道，帕里肯定是跟捣乱的海贼打架了，看这样子好像还输了。  
帕里拉着Lucci坐下来，Lucci用完好的右手拂过他的伤口，不断的叮嘱他：“我不在的时候，你不要老跟海贼打架了，遇上心狠手辣的，你怎么办啊？”  
“我这是小伤，再说，当时雷文刚好过来，没想到它挺厉害的，那海贼只在我脸上揍了一拳，它就一个长啸接俯冲，把对方撞飞了。”  
“不过……你这手怎么回事啊？怎么都骨折了？”帕里伸手轻轻碰了下石膏，小心翼翼到好像只要他一摸，对方会再次骨折一样。  
“我这是追捕海贼时候弄的，不是骨折，只是骨裂了一点，很快就好了。”Lucci站起来，想帮帕里提行李，帕里却先他一步提起。  
“走吧，你不是说带我参观你新宿舍的吗？”  
Lucci笑了笑，搂着帕里走出等候区。

司法塔最高处，有人一直看着两人相拥走过的背影。  
“你……不过去看看帕里吗？他好像受伤了。”卡库压了压帽檐，问站在旁边的路奇。  
路奇不置可否，只是一直盯着两人的背影，直到对方消失不见。  
卡库叹了口气，拍了拍他肩膀，转身离开了。

在司法岛的四天，Lucci给他介绍了他的宿舍之后，也没带他去哪里看过，用帕里的说法是：我又不是没来过。Lucci点了点头，两人就在宿舍里腻歪了四天，第四天中午，是Lucci送帕里上的海列车。  
在接下来的日子里，两人的生活都是一样的模式，如果Lucci的假期凑多点的话，他会选择到七水之都找帕里，他很喜欢买各种小玩意小摆件，把帕里的家塞得满满的，他还喜欢拉着帕里逛遍七水之都每一个角落，然后跟他合照留念，帕里还笑着问他：“我们要不要在这里写上一句到此一游？”  
Lucci托着下巴想了想，居然点了点头，他觉得很有道理，然后就在专门开辟给旅客留言的地方，留下他和帕里的名字。

很快，又到了帕里的生日，7月8日。  
Lucci这次赶着回来，他又凑了十天假期，带他到美食之都普琪去玩了。其实在前一个月，也就是6月2日Lucci生日的时候，帕里也想过给他庆祝一下，不管他是不是注意这种仪式的人，可是那段时间Lucci都很忙，一直在大海上飘着，后来只有一封信回来，说帕里送他的生日礼物收到了，他已经拿了个项链穿起来戴着。  
帕里目瞪口呆的看着Lucci让雷文送过来的信，里面还附上一张照片，是一条项链。其实帕里送他的礼物是个自己亲自动手制作的一个迷你型小扳手，但是帕里的本意是想把那个小扳手送给他当钥匙扣的，帕里仔细回忆了一下，好像他信里面没写清楚，以至于现在被Lucci当成项链挂坠了。  
帕里思考了一番之后，决定不提醒他，只在信里对项链给予一通赞美，之后根据Lucci说的7月假期，做好相关工作安排。  
Lucci在7月6日晚上赶到了七水之都，两人收拾了一番，于7月7日清晨搭乘海列车去普琪，两人在普琪玩得十分开心，在假期最后一天，两人才回到七水之都。  
只不过帕里不知道的是，7月8日那晚上，七水之都的海面上升起了烟花，某位富豪租用了二十八艘烟花船在水都附近的海面上，点了两个小时的烟花，这事也算个不大不小的八卦了，据《七水之声》报道：知情人士透露，他租用这烟花船是受某富豪所托，作为生日礼物送给他所思念的人的。  
帕里回到水都开始上班的时候，拿起报纸只看了一眼这个消息，又随手放开了，还念叨着有这钱直接送给我去赌场耍两把多好，都烧了是嫌钱多吗？

完。

注：阿南刻（古希腊语：Ανάγκη 英语：Ananke）是希腊神话中的命运、天数和必然的神格化，控制一切命运、宿命、定数、天数的超神，她的意志是绝对的，混沌也无法违抗。 柏拉图在《理想国》中，认为她是命运三女神摩伊赖的母亲，而摩伊赖的父亲则是宙斯。

柯罗诺斯（古希腊文：Χρόνος 英文：Chronos / Khronos）是古希腊神话中的超原始神，三大主流教派之一的俄尔甫斯教崇拜的最高神，本质无法言说，降临显化为第一因，也是根源时间，创造了混沌和秩序。他的力量唯一，高于万物，存在于最初之前，并创造混沌和秩序乃至一切。

PS：下一篇主要角色死亡。


End file.
